The Protector
by eburn
Summary: In 3 years they've dealt with alot of supernatural shit and now they are celebrating from there latest victory...what happens when an old friend of Derek's comes to town! Will she get in the way of there relationship? Suck at summary's sorry. Little bit of self harm in one of the chapters so TRIGGER WARNING! STEREK! Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

"Lets Party" Stiles shouted to the rest of the pack. Its been 3 years of kanimas, alpha packs, witches, faes and rogue werewolves but they lived through it like they always did. But all this brought them together.

Boyd and Erica finally got together, the tension between those two where only just bearable, and Boyd is more talkative. Who knew he was so smart and funny. Erica is still bitchy but Boyd balances her out. Jackson is less of a dough bag and finally admitted that he did love Lydia but as a friend and actually loved Danny. Danny admitted to loving Jackson even though every one knew anyway. Allison and Scott still haven't got back together and that surprised everyone, they said there calling it quits. Lydia is always checking out Jackson but mostly she's checking out Allison and she thinks no-one knows and vies versa. Isaac thinks everyone is oblivious when Scott looks at him and he blushes.

Now Derek, he's the one who's changed the most, he came out of his shell and does everything he can for the pack. He's always smiling and laughing but is serious when he has to be. He will protect everyone even if that means it would cost him his life. He owns his own garage that everyone works at apart from Stiles and they all earn there way. Stiles is always there for him all the time. Even before they where mated. But that's another story for another time. Everybody treats stiles with respect and they listen to him with no question or doubt in there mind. Well he is the Pack mom, he's always there to offer any support they need, cook for them, clean for them and make sure they all get attention. They finally have the pack dynamic worked out.

Everyone knew the hale pack in the supernatural world, they were very well respected as well as feared. Tales of the Alpha and his human mate were spread around about there protectiveness of one another and their pack, killing anyone or anything that has hurt them. And they're all true.

So right now the pack were partying away because of there victory against there latest threat, a coven of witches. Music blasting through the wood from the rebuilt Hale house. All to drunk to notice the red eyes watching them, sizing them up then running away to make a plan, a plan to bring down the Hale pack.

There was dancing, singing, games, shouting and drinking. Everyone was a happy drunk and stiles couldn't keep the smile off his face seeing his pack, his mate like this. Everyone was so relaxed. Scott was chasing Derek because they made a bet to see if he could catch him. Everyone else were dancing.

When there party was over they all went to there own bedrooms, well that's if they could even walk, the ones that couldn't just slept in the den in a puppy pile.

Derek and Stiles were the only ones who weren't completely shitfaced so they could walk but they ended up falling a few times but ended up laughing. They stumbled into their bedroom with Derek throwing Stiles on their bed, laughing Derek climbed on top of him and blew a raspberry on stiles.

"Derek, Derek stop!" Stiles squealed (A very manly squeal thank you very much)

"Sty, did you just squeal, MOUSY"

"Der be quite they're sleeping"

"M'kay" Derek slurred

He rolled of the top to beside him, kissed him behind the ear, the place only Derek knew, and whispered 'I love yous' to each other and went to sleep.

Derek woke to Isaacs growl, he ran down the stairs not caring that he only in his boxers. Everyone was outside, and there was breakfast on the table.

"Isaac what happened?"

"Someone's been here, Derek. Smell!" Isaac was panicking and furious by this point, he was shaking with anger bright red in the face. If you saw Isaac your first impression would be that he's a puppy, that he would hesitate to kill or he wouldn't kill at all. But when someone threatens his territory, his pack, his alphas he's almost as ruthless as Derek.

Derek smelt it, he smelt another Alpha. He knew the smell, it felt familiar but he couldn't place it. He let out a howl signalling the trespassers that they know there here, to make themselves know and he has a right to kill them if they pose as a threat.

Isaac was wolfing out whilst Stiles tried to calm him but it wasn't working. To make that worse there was a howl in response, and again it seemed so familiar, it didn't sound like a threat. You could tell it was a female alpha and they were never good but Derek didn't know how but he knew that howl, he knew it wasn't a threat.

"Enough!" Derek shouted in what Stiles likes to call his 'Alpha voice' and everyone was immediately quite. The 'Alpha voice' worked on everyone but Stiles, because they made a promise to each other. Derek doesn't use his 'Alpha voice' on him not because it only works on his Batas human and werewolf, but because Stiles and Derek are equals and Stiles will not be bossed around by him. And Stiles promised that if anytime they were in battle with anyone and Derek died he will always be in the pack no matter what. And he will try to move on. But Derek knows his mate all to well, whilst he will always be in the pack, he will never move on, never be with someone who isn't Derek.

"Okay, everyone breakfast is on the table" Everyone scrambled to the table to eat. Isaac was now calm and everyone waiting for his alphas to get there food and eat before he can. They all began to eat whilst they avoided talking about there knew threat because they can do that later.

Other Packs P.O.V.

They heard it, they all heard it. The warning howl belonging to Derek Hale. As threatening as it sounds she knows him and she means him no harm. Only his mate maybe. But she knows she has to be sneaky about it and she knows the exact way to do that. She'll run his pathetic human mate out of Beacon Hills and have Derek. If that does not work she'll kill the stupid human, maybe even the pack. She doesn't know yet, maybe kill him, mate with him. But she does know that when this is over she will have Derek to do what ever she wants.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been 2 weeks, 2 weeks and still nothing has happened. Everyone but Derek is tense and restless, something which no-one can understand, because its normally Derek who's doing the extra planning, making sure they always had an out. But he hasn't doing anything really, just telling everyone it's going to be OK and they're going to be fine. And Stiles has had enough.

"Derek, what the hell is going on with you, huh? The pack is getting restless and we're all worried about you. You're not helping with the preparations and you're acting like everything is fine, and its not. There's another pack here and we don't know if they're a threat, but it's been 2 fucking weeks, Derek. What the hell is wrong with you? You know something and you aren't telling us!" By the time stiles was finished he was yelling, shaking and tears were falling down his face. But he couldn't help it, he felt like his mate was somehow betraying him.

"Baby, please its just that howl it sounds familiar, like i know who she is but i don't-I just can't place it. It doesn't sound like a threat."

"She? How the fuck do you know its a she and why didn't you tell the pack? Why didn't you fucking tell me? You kept it from me, your mate. You're supposed to tell me these things Derek. We promised no fucking secretes. Not only that, but we have been going out of our minds trying to figure this shit out and you've been relaxing, you know some information, very important information I may add and it could of helped. Derek, it could have fucking helped!"

Derek doesn't remember seeing his mate this angry at him in a while and it hurt, but he wasn't going to back down.

"One, I know its a she because of the type of howl it was and I thought the others would tell you, so I didn't break my promise. And two i haven't been relaxing, I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out who the fuck she is." Derek screamed back. He knew the pack was there, he could smell the nervousness rolling of them in waves. They haven't seen there Alpha and Stiles argue like this in a while, sure like bicker like all the time but a full out screaming match where Stiles is crying, its been a while.

"Do you know what Derek? Fuck you, I can't believe you right now. They didn't fucking know that, they hadn't been able to tell the difference, they're still to young and you haven't taught them that yet so FUCK YOU!" With that Stiles ran up the stairs to their bedroom, slammed the door and broke down.

He hated fighting with Derek it was the worst feeling in the world but he didn't tell Stiles and he broke his promise. Stiles just doesn't know how to react to that.

Derek could smell the tears and sadness coming of his mate, and felt betrayal coming through the bond. He knew Stiles was right but he didn't want to admit it whilst the rest of his pack could hear him. The only thing he couldn't understand is why stiles thought e broke his promise, its not he has ever done it before and he didn't mean to do it. He thought his Bata's would be able to tell the difference but apparently not. He could also smell the sadness coming of his pack, he knew that this affected them. In packs the Alpha and his or her mate would rarely argue, they would show affection in front of the pack to show the rest of them that they can provide stability and that they love each other. And as much as Scott fake gags when they kiss and the other members pretend they get annoyed, they're wolves need it just as much as they do themselves.

"Everyone out" He ordered.

"But Sti-"

"NOW!" And with that everyone left their Alpha to comfort his mate.

Stiles heard Derek telling the pack to leave and he knew why. Derek hated admitting he was wrong to anyone other than him, it was impossible for him to do so. But he would admit it to Stiles because, well Stiles was his mate and he trusted him more than anyone. He trusted his pack but it was a different kind of trust that he had with Stiles.

Derek entered their room and saw Stiles under the blanket crying, and immediately felt guilty. He walked over to the bed and put his arm around him but his mate pulled away. Well that felt like a stab in the chest.

"Sty, baby I'm sorry. I just thought they would know. I swear I didn't mean to break my promise and it will never happen again. Just please forgive me." When Stiles didn't say anything, his wolf whined at hurting his mate and not being aloud to comfort him. The noise escaped the back of his throat before he could stop it. That's when Stiles shuffled closer to him and Derek wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry" Derek pleaded. Stiles turned around so they where face to face and placed a kiss on Derek's lips. Derek grabbed the back of Stiles' neck to deepen it and rolled on top of him. He rolled his hips and felt his mates hard member and moaned. Stiles matched his movements. He pulled away from the kiss and placed feather kisses down his mats jaw and neck. And that's when he smelled it the smell of another Alpha and her pack hit his nose. He stopped what he was doing and looked his mate in the eye and told him they're here.

They both rushed down the stairs, Stiles grabbed his gun with wolfs bane bullets and Derek had his claws, fangs and his red eyes out. That's when he saw her, the Alpha female. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair that went just past her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue and stood out. She was skinny but had muscle, not to much but not too little.

"Lexi" Derek breathed, not bothering to hide his disbelief.

"Hey baby" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey baby" She replied with a smile. Stiles felt like his blood boiling within his body, 'She has the nerve to call him baby in front of his mate!? Fucking disrespectful!' he thought. That moment the Hale pack burst through the woods, and crouched in defensive positions behind their Alphas.

"Who are you?" Stiles demanded, trying to keep his voice calm but failing.

"Little boy I'd watch how you speak to me if you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat?" Stiles spat venomously.

"No...more like a warning. And anyway I came to see Derek, not some human who thinks he runs the pack. " This cause all the Batas to growl low in there throat, and stand in front of their human Alpha defensively, humans standing in self defence positions around him. Whilst Derek was just standing there frozen and tense, not doing anything to protect his mate.

"Oh honey, I'm the Alphas mate so I guess I do run the pack as you like to say, so I'd watch how you speak to me."

"Yea, you sure you're his true mate, looks like he's doing a wonderful job of protecting you." laughter in her voice.

"So you've come to my territory uninvited, you still have not asked for save passage through which you will not get, you have disrespected me and doubted my title within my pack. You know you're starting a war. Leave now and we will have no problems." Lexi and her pack were starting to turn away and Derek chose that moment to come out of whatever trance he was in.

"Lexi! What are you doing here? I've missed you" He said with a smile on his face. No fuck that he was beaming. Completely ignoring the threat she made to his mate and pack. Stiles felt sick to his stomach, he felt like he just lost Derek.

"Hey Der, I came to see you, missed you ya know, New York isn't the same without you. How've you been?"

Before Derek had a chance to answer, Stiles cut in. "I have to go." He muttered. And with that he ran to his jeep and sped of down the dirt road ignoring the screams of his name. When he was sure he was far enough, he let the tears that where burning his eyes fall. He closed the bond between himself and Derek because all he could feel was anger and confusion all focused toward him.

When he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home, his fathers police cruiser was no where to be seen, so he just let himself in. He made his way to his old bedroom, curled up in a ball and cried, he was panting for breath but it wouldn't come. In 2 years he has never felt so empty, so alone than he does now. He heard a knock at his bedroom door, when it opened the whole pack, except Derek, came in one by one. They all look sad and hurt, but Scott looked furious.

"How can he even do that? Stiles I'm sorry but I'm gonna kick his ass all over the place. He promised he wouldn't hurt you and what does he go and do, invites that bitch and the rest of her pack into the house!"

"Mom" Isaac whimpered before crawling over to Stiles to hug him. Soon enough the whole pack were on the bed almost falling off. After about half an hour Stiles felt like he was on fire.

"I closed the bond, its the first time in two years I've ever felt so empty, alone. He hasn't even notice. What if I'm not his true mate? She's right, he didn't do anything when she was threatening me. He smiled at her and acted like nothing had happened." Stiles sobbed to his Pack mates. Nobody said anything, because they didn't know what to say.

After another ten minutes, Stiles and the others headed back to the pack house. When they got there Derek was cuddled up with Lexi and they didn't notice that the pack just arrived. They were talking quietly to each other, and Lexis Batas were no where to be seen.

Stiles cleared his throat and the two immediately split, Derek had the decency to look guilty whilst Lexi looked smug.

"Everyone this is Lexi, we met in New York. She helped me through a lot of things and you are to respect her. Her and her Batas will be staying her for a few days. Lexi this is my pack, Scott my second. Jackson my third, Danny his mate and one of the researchers. Allison an ex hunter but now in my pack, Lydia a researcher. Isaac my Bata, Boyd my Bata, Erica his mate and my Bata. And Stiles head of research and my mate. You respect my pack and they shall respect you in return."

"Der, I'm always respectful." She mocked fake irritation. Stiles didn't even know her and he already hated her.

"Derek, can we talk?" Stiles aske his mate.

"Sure."

They walked through the preserve away from prying ears, when they arrive at the clearing Stiles burst.

"Are you insane? I'm sorry but I don't trust her in the slightest, not only that but when you were frozen on the fucking spot she threated me, questioned my position the pack and basically told me I wasn't your true mate. I've closed the bond but you didn't notice Derek, you didn't fucking notice and while I was trying to convince myself that she's wrong, I come back to find you cuddled up with that bitch and whispering. She called you baby and Der and you didn't stop her. " Stiles had tears streaming down his face, he was shouting and shaking. He looked broken. Derek didn't know what to do, he didn't know what she said, he was to shocked to focus on anything. But then everything caught up with him and he finally registered what his mate said. Before he had time to answer Stiles said:

"I'm not staying in that house while she's there, I need to be by my self for a while, just give me some time to think. I love you but you have to be sure that I'm your true mate, I can't be with you if I'm not, I can't be your second best. I'll be at my dads for a few days. Come by tomorrow and we'll talk." With that Stiles walked away leaving a broken Derek in the clearing.

I'm working on next chapter. It'll be up soon. Review Please

Eburn x


	4. Chapter 4

Derek made his way back to the Hale house, when he arrived Lexi was on one side of the room and his pack was on the other, neither saying anything to each other. No-one acknowledged his presences so he went up to his room. The smell of his mate was everywhere, which made it worse.

'I can't be away from him for a the whole day and night, how can he doubt my love for him? I told him! I fucking told him that it's true! He's my true mate. God why didn't I react to what she said. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he wants to leave me?' His wolf whined at the thought. 'We can make it up to him. Food, hunt deer and give it to him, show him we can provide and we love him. Mate can't leave. Mine!' His wolf pleaded. He was cut out of his thought when he heard Scott shout.

Lexi thought her plan was working, she already drove Derek's mate away for the night, but she needs the pack to like her at least or everything would be ruined.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I was just messing, I thought he would know it was joke, but obviously not. I'll apologize when i see him next time if it makes you all feel better. Okay"

"You don't know Stiles. He's been through shit, do you know how long it took Derek to convince him that he loved him, huh? Almost a year. He told him he knew the first time he saw him in the woods that they were mates, and tried to convince him ever since. Stiles was finally convinced on the night of there mating 2 years ago but he questioned it before that. You ruined it, you ruined everything!" Scott shouted at her, eyes glowing yellow. "You should just leave."

"What? Do you think Derek would want that? You maybe his second but I've known Derek for almost 6 years, so don't think you know what he wants! He probably only wanted Stiles for a warm body at night, but a human? No Derek wouldn't want a human, a male who can't give him cubs, for a mate." she spat. "He told me he hated human so he would never take one for a mate!"

Just at that moment Derek came down and pinned Lexi against the wall.

"You may have known me in New York but I'm different now, don't pretend to know me and don't you dare insult my mate in front of me or my pack. We may be friends Lexi but I will not hesitate to kill you!" Derek said, grip tightening around her throat. Lexi gasped for air as she was let go and dropped to the ground.

"Stiles is staying at his house tonight, he doesn't want to be bothered so no-one will go there. If i find out you or any of your Batas have been anywhere near him or his house I will kill them. He wants to talk with me tomorrow so if you wake up and I'm not don't be worried" He turned around and went back to his room. Everyone but Lexi followed, she texted her 2 Batas to come back to the Hale house and went to her room that they set up.

The Hale pack are all in Derek and Stiles' room.

"why didn't you say anything to her when she said that stuff to Stiles? We helped you to get him to be your mate and you did this" Scott said. He wasn't angry but confused.

"I don't know, I guess I zoned out of the whole thing, I haven't seen her since New York. I knew she had a thing for me back then, I could always smell her attraction but I didn't do anything about it. I don 't like her like that and I screwed up with Stiles. God what am I going to do?"

"There's a karaoke bar in town. Me and Boyd are gonna go tomorrow night, why don't we all go? Like a date night, the whole pack." Erica said.

"Okay"

"All the rooms are sound proof so we can say what we need here okay. I thought I was doing okay with the plan but it didn't work, Stiles will be back tomorrow. We will just have to kill them all, but not Derek, leave him to me."

"What're you going to do with him?" Aaron asked his Alpha.

"You'll see, we'll spend they day with them tomorrow. Observe and then leave." She replied with an evil glint in her eyes. Aaron and Chad didn't like the sound of it, but she's there alpha and they owe her.

Okay here it is. Chapter five is still getting written so it may be up tomorrow or in a few days:) Tell me What you think, I'm a little nervous about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Guys:)**

Derek woke up that morning feeling nervous, he didn't know what to expect but he knew he didn't want any arguments. He was scared, no fuck that he was terrified because he doesn't want Stiles to leave him. He was the heart of the pack and if he leaves the pack will fall apart and Derek will become crazy, but Stiles doesn't know that. He got up and had a shower, he tried to find what to wear. He didn't want to look too casual but not to smart. It was times like these he wished he could ask Lydia and Allison for help but he knew he wouldn't be able to live it down. So he went with a tight white Henley and black jeans that hug all the right places and dress shoes.

When he arrived it was 10AM, he knew Stiles was awake because he could here him in the kitchen. He got out the car trying to stop the shaking in his hands, he hasn't been this nervous since his first date with his mate. Knocking on the door, Derek felt like he was about to walk to his doom. He could hear Stiles heartbeat rising as he came to answer.

"Hi" Yea real smooth Derek!

"Hey, um come in, we really need to talk." 'Oh god this is the end. He's never gonna want me back, what am I gon-' Derek was broke from his thoughts when Stiles asked him if he wanted something to drink. "No, I'm okay."

"Okay, look Derek I know she's a friend and all and if you want her to stay for a few days that's fine. But what I don't like is that you didn't defend me when she said all that stuff. Is it true? I mean what she said about me not being your true mate?"

"No, and I'm going to tell her today that she's to leave Beacon hills, we're no longer friends and I don't want to kill her. But I will if I have to. I just want you back, the rest of the pack wants you back. You can't leave me, I love you and I won't be able to do anything without you. Please don't leave me." The last part came out as a whispered plea.

"I'm not going to leave you Derek, why the hell would you think that anyway? Nice to know you think so little of me." Stiles mumbled. He thought Derek new him better than that, he was mad yes, but he wouldn't leave Derek.

"No no no its not like that, I mean I thought you might want to because of what she said and you might have thought that you wasn't my mate and then I'd have to court you again and I will if that's what you want. What do you want? I'll get it for you, anything but baby please believe me when I say that its you, its always been you." Derek took his mates hand into his own and repeated "Its always been you, and its only ever going to be you." With that he brought their lips together in a gentle yet demanding kiss. When they broke apart they where both panting for air.

"I believe you, I do. But look at me Derek and look at you, there's always going to be doubt in my mind, no matter what you get me, and maybe one day it'll be gone. I don't want gifts, well I do but that's not the point. I want to be with you, I want to be with the pack. I know its not going to be the fairy-tale ending but i don't want that. I want us, I want our pack of...well they act like cubs so yea I want our pack of cubs. I want our dysfunctional family to stay the way it is Derek, because it's perfect for me." Stiles took a deep breath waiting for Derek to reply, he wasn't sure how today was going to go but it was going better than he thought.

"Stiles you're perfect in every way possible way, anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm just happy that I got you first. You should never doubt yourself or this relationship, ever. I love you, not her, only you. And why do you call me Derek, you only ever call me that when there's serious shit going on, and right now there isn't and where in private. Why?"

"She called you baby and Der. I need a new one that only the pack can know and never use." Then he had it "Wolfie, what do you think babe?"

"Hmmm, Wolfie." Derek repeated, seeing how it tasted on his tongue, then his face split into a huge grin. "I like it."

"Just like" Stiles teased.

"Love" Derek said softly staring into Stiles eyes.

He put his hands on his mates waist and pulled him close, Stiles arms went around his neck almost like a second nature and kissed him. This kiss was no where near gentle, it was fast hungry desperate, like if they stopped one of them would disappear. Derek moved Stiles back until his knees hit the sofa and pushed him down. He went down with his mate, never separating and rocked his hips into Stiles. The action made him moan loud into Derek mouth, which made Derek's wolf want to come out for his mate to see how he pleased him, but Derek had control and would only let his wolf out if Stiles wanted him to. They broke apart and Derek kissed down Stiles' jaw then down his neck, than came back to his mouth and muttered "I think we should take this upstairs." But made no effort to move and crashed there mouths together again. He started playing with the hem of his mates shirt to tell him he wants it off, Stiles got the message and life his arm up. His shirt ended up some where across the room and Derek's joined almost immediately after. Derek started to roll his hips again and found a rhythm.

Then they heard someone clear there throat behind them.

"I'm glad you two worked things out but I appreciate if you two would not having sex on my couch. Now get your shirts back on, the pack said they want you back at your house." Sherriff Stilinski said, and headed to the kitchen. Stiles buried his bright red face into his mates shoulder.

"I told you we should take it upstairs." Derek said matter-of-factly

"Yea, because you where in such a rush to move and how did you not hear my dad pull up. What do you have your wolfie senses for."

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted." Derek replied, sarcasm dripping of his words. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him then turned toward the kitchen to his dad and said:

"Okay were off, sorry for the, um couch thing. Bye, love you." And practically ran out the house, Derek following suit.

When they got to the car they Derek remembered about the karaoke bar and asked Stiles if he wanted to go with him and the pack. He agreed and noticed it was only 11:30am, so they still had about 6 hours to kill before they went there. They decided to go to the park for a bit and then shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the karaoke bar, the pack were already there. Derek lead Stiles through the crowd hand in hand, when they got closer to there table Stiles notices Lexi and her Batas and stopped. Derek turned around to and said,

"Don't worry, everyone has got to see this. She won't do anything." They continued to there table, and wen the pack noticed them, they all started to wave and call over.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay. I'll prove to you you're everything I ever wanted." Derek said, and walked away not listening to there answers.

On the stage there was a group of girls singing Spice Girls songs. And they were all really, really bad.

"Hey, we missed you last night, dude. And no one made breakfast." Scott said with puppy eyes. Stiles had the urge to roll his eyes but thought against it.

"Yea, mom. We missed you, pleas don't leave us." Isaac whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Awwww c'mere pup. I won't leave you I promise." Stiles said with an armful of Isaac. "And I'll make breakfast tomorrow morning. Pancakes?" He got a chorus of yes' and cheers. He was aware that Lexi was staring at him with daggers in her eyes but he tried to ignore it. This was his pack and it was his night out with them, and no bitch is going to ruin it. That's when they saw Derek on stage.

"Hi, I'm Derek. So there's been something's said about someone very close to me and there having doubts about this relationship because of it. But they need to know its not true in the slightest. So I haven't sang in about 2 years now so this is for...Lets say Mate." What people didn't know is that Derek is an amazing singer but has only sang once since his family died, and that was to Stiles. The music started and Derek started to sing Stiles favourite song.

_**You could hurt with a word**_

_**You could change my life**_

_**You could tell me the truth**_

_**It would cut like a knife**_

_**But I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go**_

Stiles was shocked to say the least, he couldn't believe Derek would do this for him. In front of all there's people.

_**You could fall, hit the wall**_

_**You could lose your way**_

_**You could lose, you could bruise**_

_**Spend it all in a day**_

_**But I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go**_

_**But I won't let go**_

The pack were all shocked, they didn't know there Alpha could sing like that. And sing a song like this to his mate, it described them perfectly.

_**Cos if I had to save someone**_

_**I'd still save you**_

_**And if I had to pray for someone**_

_**I'd pray for you**_

Derek's been looking at Stiles in the eyes through the song so far, and Stiles could rip away his gaze away from his mates eyes.

"Oh. My. God" Erica muttered.

_**Cos you know we are**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Can't take that away**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Like sunshine and day**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**I'm here to stay**_

He could distantly hear the pack talking about this, but couldn't bring himself to care about it.

_**Cos you know we are**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**I'm made for you**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Like stars and the moon**_

_**Made for each other we'll see it through**_

_**Cos you know we are made**_

Everyone were so focused on Derek and what Derek was singing. Everyone in the bar looked as shocked as everyone in the pack. Like they couldn't believe a guy that looks like a serial killer but a very hot one would be so sweet and have an amazing voice.

_**They could take, they could hate**_

_**They could break our hearts**_

_**They can try all they want**_

_**Never tear us apart**_

_**We will not let go**_

_**We will not let go**_

_**We will not let go**_

Lexi was pissed but she knew Derek would do something to try and make it up to his mate. They have know each other for almost 6 years and she knew he sang. But she also knew he hasn't sang since his family died so him doing it in front of all these people that he doesn't know is fucking shocking.

_**Cos if I had to save someone**_

_**I'd still save you**_

_**And if I had to pray for someone**_

_**I'd pray for you**_

By this point Stiles was tearing up, he believed every word Derek was singing and the doubt about their mating was disappearing, almost gone.

_**Cos you know we are...**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Can't take that away**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Like sunshine and day**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**I'm here to stay**_

It was nearing the end of the song and Stiles had no control over his bod. His hands were shaking and he was in tears.

_**Cos you know we are**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**I'm made for you**_

_**Made for each other**_

_**Like stars and the moon**_

_**Made for each other we'll see it through**_

_**Cos you know we are made**_

Everyone in the bar were cheering and while all this was happening Derek was still looking at stiles smiling softly at him. Stiles couldn't help it, he ran on the stage grabbed the front of Derek's shirt and kissed him. When they broke apart, both breathing hard everyone was still cheering and clapping whilst looking at them and some people even had tears in there eyes. They both got off stage and went to the table and immediately attack by the pack.

"Oh my god, Derek that was so sweet. And you can sing OH MY GOD, you can sing." Allison squealed and everyone laughed.

"Proud of you man, didn't think you would sing to him but I'm glad you did. You're perfect for each other." Scott said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Thanks guys. Stiles do you believe me now?" Derek asked softly. Stiles nodded furiously and kissed Derek again

"Love you Wolfie." Stiles beamed.

Everyone sat down and the rest of the night was filled with singing, cheers and laughter.

Lexi knew now what she needed to do, she needed to kill Derek. Its personal, she wanted him as a mate, she thought they would be perfect for each other and have wonderful cubs. They could be feared, respected, yes the Hale pack were that already but they could be worshipped if he would just get rid of that human. She was leaving to night and she is going to get her contacts, because she's not strong enough to beat them yet. But in time she may be. All she needs is a week at most.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is going of the story a bit and so will the next chapter but i think think this one is important and I just love crazy pants. Enjoy**

Its been 5 days since Derek sang to Stiles, and everything has calmed down. Derek and Stiles are currently in their bed wrapped around each other just talking.

"Wolfie, aren't you worried about Peter, I mean yes he's a crazy bastard and sort of scary but he's your uncle. You know he's always going to be pack, I'll never disagree or be mad at you if you want him to come back." Derek hasn't seen his uncle in almost one and a half years, and Stiles wanted his mate to have his only living family member back.

"Yea I'm worried and I want him to come back but I don't know whether he wants to come back. He's Peter and I know I can trust him now. Before he left he apologized to me for everything and said he wishes I could forgive him, and I do. I'll call him later and see if he wants to come back, and then when he does we can work on out relationship. In packs there's always someone 'The Left Hand Man' and it's a very respected title. He's got more power than the second but not the Alphas in the pack, The Left Hand Man does all the dirty work, like spy on the threat at the time or buries the bodies of the enemies if they die on our territory or the torture to get information. Its the most trusted position after the Alpha mate, just think about all the trust you would need to have in them, you have to rely on them for the information, rely on them to not chicken out at the last minute. Peter was my family's and that's also one of the reasons we were respected. I want Peter to be this packs Left Hand Man. I think it'll be good for him." Derek said softly.

Stiles knew that his mate wanted his uncle back, and he was going to make that happen one way or another. That also explains why Peter doesn't have any problem killing people and it could be good for the pack.

"Then lets get him back and ask him, I'm sure he'll love the idea." Stiles agreed softly. Derek pulled him closer and wrapped his arms tighter, and whispered "Thank you."

Later that day the pack where all in the den hanging out when Derek went to the kitchen, Stiles got up and followed. Derek was sitting on the chair at the kitchen table staring at is phone.

"You could go to the clearing if you want, gives you some privacy." Stiles suggested

"Okay. I'll be back soon, Love you." Derek said and ran out the door. Stiles went back to the den where the pack started asking questions about there Alpha to which Stiles shook his head not saying anything.

Derek went to the clearing trying to figure out what to say to his uncle, he was nervous he wanted him back, he wanted him to be pack but he didn't know how to start off. He dialled the number anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, uncle Peter." Derek said

"Derek, hi how have you been. Its good to hear from you."

"You to and I'm good but I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead"

"Well first off I wanted to tell you that I forgive you and ask you to come back to the pack. I want you to be my Left Hand Man." Derek said in a rush. He was scared of his uncles rejection.

"Derek, I'd love to but are you sure. I mean its a big decision."

"I'm sure, I've been thinking about it for a while, and i can only trust you to do what needs to be done."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours. See you soon nephew." With that Peter hung up. Derek couldn't help the smile that came so easily to him as he ran back to the house.

When he arrived everyone was still in the same position in the den watching movies, but all turned to him as he came through the door.

"He's coming back." Derek announced. "He's coming back and he accepted the position." he beamed at his mate who immediately got up and tackled his mate into a hug, and laughed.

"That's awesome! Awwwww Wolfie you look like a happy puppy." Stiles exclaimed, which made Derek glare at him half-heartedly which made Stiles laugh harder, almost in tears.

"Um guys, not to interrupt or anything but who's coming back? And why do you both look so happy?" Scott said with a confused face.

"My uncle Peter is, and before you say anything he has my full trust. We talked about a few things before he left and I forgave him, he's now coming back to be my Left Hand Man which is a well respected title. Its higher than all of yours but lower than mine and Stiles', it's some one who does the dirty work for the pack, buries the bodies of those whom we fight and die on our land. He's the one who would have the information about the new threats and he was my mothers Left Hand when my family was alive." He took a deep breath and continued. "I put my trust in him and I expect you all to do the same, he may have done things in the past but he's different now he has us. It would even him out a bit, he will still be Peter but less crazy and he'll be here in a few hours."

The pack looked shocked to say the least, they didn't like peter and both of the Alphas knew that but Derek needs him just as much as he needs Derek. And Stiles will make sure that happens.

PETER P.O.V

Peters been staying at an apartment a couple miles away from Beacon Hills, not to far away because he still thought of it as home. Before he left he apologized to Derek and asked him for his forgiveness but Derek didn't answer him so he thought he didn't have it. But what he said was true, he loved Derek and wanted to make things right but didn't know how. He knew his nephew had a mate, Stiles, some one who Derek needed, who wouldn't put up with his shit and could accept him for who he is. He knew Stiles would always do right by Derek, and that's one of the reasons he left.

The main reason he left was because he didn't feel like pack, and he waned to. God did he want to. But he didn't and he couldn't live with a pack who can't accept him, he needed to feel the binds again.

But he can't stop thinking about the phone call with his nephew, Left Hand Man is something to be proud of, and maybe it will make him feel like pack again. He was almost in Beacon Hills and a small smile graced his lips, one that hasn't been seen since the fire.

He looked up and whispered "Maybe it's a second chance Talia, Derek's all about surprises. I promise I wont hurt him anymore than I have." He let the tears roll down his cheeks whilst he pulled up to the Hale house. He saw Derek there with a huge smile on his face with Stiles beside him looking equally as happy.

As soon as he got out of his car he was pulled into a strong embrace, Derek whispered "I forgive you" Over and over, and Peter couldn't stop the tears adding to his last ones. When they finally pulled apart Derek looked happy, and that made Peters insides warm. He looked over to Stiles who ran to him and hugged him, he was taken back by this action but his wolf was happy. He felt like he had pleased his Alphas just by coming back and his wolf loved the feeling of being accepted and being missed.

"Hey crazy uncle Peter we missed you, it kind of made the place boring without you and your sassiness."

"You didn't miss me because of my fabulous dress sense, just for my craziness and all my sass. Why Stiles I missed you to and all your prettiness." Peter relied. Stiles threw his head back and laughed.

"Okay uncle P get your shit and I'll show you your room."

"Your not going to take it for me? But I just got here, what kind of person are you." Peter said with fake offence, Stiles just smiled and said "Oh sorry, where are my manners. Get your bags please and I'll show you to your room."

Derek was watching the whole thing from where he was, leaning against Peters car. He was glad his mate and his only living family member got along, considering there past. Peters only been there for about 10 minutes and he already seemed less crazy and more Peter, the one Derek remembered from before the fire, but the pack just had to see it and they should accept him in no time.

"Come on, the packs inside." Derek announced and walked toward the house where he could sense his packs nerves about his uncle, but they'll work through it in time. He led them to the only locked room in the house and turned around.

"I kept it as the same one before the fire. The only person who has been in here before is me, I kept it set up and there are pictures of us all before the fire and the pack now. You cab=n change anything you want." He then unlocked the door and waited for his uncle to go in. "Can you come down before you unpack, I want to clear some things up With everyone."

"Sure." Peter replied.

They headed to the kitchen where the pack was. They were all a little weary of Peter but there Alpha and Alphas mate trust him and its pretty hard to be wary then.

"Okay, You all respect Peter and in return he will respect you. Got it?" Derek put bluntly. Peter couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped.

"Always one to get to the point, aren't you my dear nephew."

"Why would you want to spend longer than necessary to explain something that's quite simple." Derek scoffed, then smiled at his uncle who returned it. The pack watched the exchange and where confused but the wolves wanted to submit to Peter, but not in the same way you do to an alpha. They wanted to let Peter know that when Derek and Stiles aren't around and if there is a battle they listen to him but if there is no battle and they just lounge around they listen to Scott. Its the same thing they did with Scott when he was appointed second and Stiles when he was officially Derek's mates. So they did and Derek made what can only be described as a purr in the back of his throat. He cleared his throat and walked away leaving his pack laughing at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so this is going off the story a little bit but don't worry, next chapter the bitch is back:)**

Its been two days since peter has come back and the pack is slowly accepting him. Its made a difference to have him around, he now has more control as do the Batas when they are training with him. Derek has left Peter and Scott fight it out during the last two training sessions, because if Scott can learn to beat Peter then that's all he really need to know. Peter id hard to beat, so if Scott beats him, Derek know he will be good in a fight.

_**Isaac**_

Isaac was sitting in his room, doing some research on things they've already fought. Its Stiles, Lydia and Danny's job but he didn't want to only be useful in a fight. And besides he likes doing research, its interesting and he likes to know things ahead of time. He was reading about witches when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Isaac said. The door opened revealing and Isaac had to make sure his heart doesn't speed up. He's bee in love with Scott for a few months now and he doesn't think anyone know, well he hopes nobody know.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" Scott asked

"Sure." Scott closed the door and sat on Isaacs bed, he's nervous but he doesn't let it show.

"Okay, so the packs been saying stuff about, um that you like me and I was wondering if it was true. I mean I wouldn't make fun of you because I've loved you for about a year and I wanted to know if it was true so I could kiss you. But if it isn't don't worry, we'll still be friend but you'll prob-" Scott's nervous rambling got cut of when he felt Isaacs lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth further and ran his tongue over Isaacs bottom lip asking for entrance which Isaac happily gave. They broke apart, gasping for breath and they both had goofy smiles on there face.

"I love you." Isaac breathed. Scott smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

_**Lydia**_

Lydia was currently trying to be a supportive best friend to Allison, the girl whom she wanted to be more than friends with but couldn't tell her because she didn't want to ruin there friendship. But she was five seconds away from breaking down and running out.

"Okay Alli, tell me the guys name. I've seen you moping around and I don't like it." She said softly. Ever since she became pack, Lydia had changed, she's still bitchy to people she doesn't like but she doesn't just hang around with the people she's expected to hang around with, she likes to talk to interesting people and there normally the geeks in the school.

"Who said it was a guy I like. Look I like this girl but she's never going to like me back. As much as i wish to pursue it, I can't it will ruin the friendship we have and i don't want to loose that. I'd rather us be friends than nothing at all." Allison replied with a sigh.

"Alli seriously, anyone who would turn you down would be crazy. And anyway if anyone hurts you, I'll get peter to kill them and burry the body." She said with a smile. When actually it was killing her to see the girl she loved fall for someone else.

"Okay, I wont tell her. I'll kiss her when she is not expecting it, if she kisses me back then good I'll know but if she doesn't..." Allison trailed of. "So Lyds do you wanna go shopping?" she asked.

"Yea sure." Lydia got up and started walking out the room, when Allison said "Hey Lydia come look at this." She turned around and walked to where her best friend was sitting.

Allison grabbed her and kissed her before Lydia had a chance to reply. She was to shocked to do anything and Allison pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know and know I do. It wont happen again." She said with tears in her eyes, turning away.

"No, Alli I was shocked and you can-I mean I want-just.." Lydia grabbed her back into another kiss and pulled away smiling.

"I want this, I want an us."

"Good" Allison said softly.

_**TIME SKIP**_

Everyone except Scott were all lounging around in the den when and they all noticed Allison and Lydia cuddling a little closer, whispering more and making to many goo-goo eyes at each other, and Stiles couldn't take it any longer.

"Okay, what's going on with you two? Seriously you're both be-" Stiles was cut of by Lydia grabbing Allison and pulling her into a fierce kiss. The packs jaws dropped, they knew they had a thing for each other, but they didn't know think that one of them would actually make a move. They broke apart breathing hard, rested there foreheads together and smiled softly at each other.

Lydia turned to look at them and said, "That's what." and sat down pulling Allison with her. Just then Scott came through the door and saw everyone looking at Lydia and Allison in shock.

"What happened?" He asked the two girls. "Why do they all look like that?" Looking to the pack then back at the girls. He caught Isaacs eye and smiled softly at him. It went unnoticed by the pack but not Lydia.

"We just told everyone we're dating."

"Oh, Okay." He then went to sit next to Isaac and whispered "Hi baby" and kissed him on the cheek. Isaac blushed furiously while the packed looked at them like they've grown a second head.

"God you two as well, finally." Derek exclaimed, surprising everyone. "What I was rooting for them all to get there act together and fuck already. I mean you can only take so much, but when you have four people like that, ugh, I wanted to run away when ever they were in the same room." Derek whined. Stiles threw his head back doing a full body laugh, shoulders shaking and he was holding his side. Derek cocked his head to the side which only made Stiles laugh harder.

Derek pulled him down in to a kiss to try and shut him up, but Stiles was laughing to much to kiss him back. Soon enough the whole pack joined in and whipped out the drinks.

**Reviews! :)**

**Eburn x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is:)**

Its the morning after the night before and everyone is happy, there's no more tension in house, which actually helps because the pack has never been this close before. Sure they've always felt comfortable around each other but no fully and completely. Some of them had to watch out and make sure they don't cuddle into the people they liked to much or they'd have to make sure there heartbeat was slow and steady. And now they don't even have to worry about it.

Although Stiles has a hang over he knows he has to untangle himself from Derek and make breakfast for the pack, but he really doesn't want to leave his bed. His beds comfy and it wouldn't tease him about his hangover. And his bed gives him blanket hugs and Derek just hugs him. He will not leave his bed and that's final!

"Are you okay, my mate" Derek asked in a sleepy voice. He had to rethink because Derek without coffee and food, he's a sourwolf.

"Yea, I'm okay, just gotta make breakfast for the pup."

"I put some aspirin on the side there for you, ya know hang over and all." Derek teased slightly more awake.

"Shut up" Stiles grumbled but got the aspirin anyway.

"Is that anyway to thank your mate?" Derek asked with fake innocence, he looked adorable and Stiles couldn't help but straddle his waist and kiss him. "Good way to wake up" Derek whispered in his mouth. Stiles smiled and kiss him passionately, moaning when Derek hips jerked upwards. Derek flipped them over and started grinding his hips more and more. He reached down to take Stiles boxers off...And they were cut of by a knock at the door and the whole pack apart from Peter coming in.

"Can you let go of each other for like two minutes, mom has to make breakfast." Jackson whined, rest nodded in agreement.

"Okay big guy, time to get up and feed the pups." Derek sighed but rolled of anyway. Stiles noticed he was his mate was still hard and leaned down and whispered "No touching what's mine." In Derek's ear. The wolves made gagging notice while the humans where asking them what he said. And Derek whined and pouted. (both done very manly)

Stiles went down to the kitchen where he found Peter at the table drinking coffee, he went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Pup, what you doing up this early?" Peter made a face at being called pup.

"I'm older than you, I'm not a pup."

"Nope, I don't care how old you are you are all my pups. Derek told me at the start of this relationship that I'll have some weird mommy instincts, side affect of mating, and right now I just want to mother you so let me. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." Peter answered instantly, then pulled wrinkled his nose. Stiles turned a little to smirk at him.

_**LEXI P.O.V**_

Lexi has been meeting with a witch, telling her about a pack that has turned their alpha against her. She told he witch that they used to be friends but the pack didn't want her around, so she had to leave and she wants revenge on that pack. She didn't give that names of the pack and the witch didn't tell her who she was. The witch agreed and told her that they would fight them on the wolves territory but no human is to be harmed only the wolves. Lexi agreed but she knew she was going to kill Stiles, weather the witch liked it or not.

"We do this the proper way, I'm a traditional person. We send the letter of battle to this pack, last one standing gets the land and if there's any Batas or omegas left they go to the winners. If one Alpha spears the other, they submit to the other one. Finally, do they have a Left Hand Man?" The witch asked.

"Okay to all of that and no they don't, why?" Lexi asked generally confused.

"A Left Hand Man is a wolf who's trained to do the dirty work for the pack. They would be ruthless, they wouldn't show mercy. They are the ones that torture the enemy to get information if the Alpha allows it, but when visitor are around they would act like a submissive Bata like the rest. Usually it's only the pack who knew who the Left Hand was, be careful."

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry." Lexi replied with confidence.

"I need to know where this pack is."

"The old Hale house, but someone else is living there, that isn't the Hale family." Lexi lied. She knew the witch wouldn't help if she knew the truth, the Hale pack is feared through out the supernatural world.

"Okay. You should leave inform your Batas. We will go at noon." Witch replied and witched as Lexi left. The truth is the Witch new the Hale family and she will not have anyone living in that house if they are not a Hale.

_**Hale Pack P.O.V**_

"Okay, Stiles me and Peter are heading out." Derek shouted from the hallway. Stiles ran to his mate and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist and kissed him.

"See you later wolfie. See ya uncle P"

"See you soon Stiles." Peter and Derek headed out to town to get some stuff for the pack, and Derek wanted Peter to go with him so they could bond or something.

About an hour later, the wolves tensed.

"What? What's wrong?" Stiles asked frantically.

"Lexi's here with her pack but someone else is here as well. Someone really powerful." Boyd answered, with fear waving his voice. Stiles got up and went to the hallway closet, to anyone else it would look like you everyday closet, but if remove the board at the back of it, it has all there guns, bullets, crossbows, arrow etc.. He got his favour gun out with wolf bane bullets and handed everyone else there weapons, then texted Derek. 'Get here NOW. Someone's here!"

"Okay are you all ready?" Stiles asked as they all nodded. "Be careful we don't know who Lexi brought, they could be two powerful for us to beat but maybe not if we work as a pack." He turned around and walked outside with the pack behind him.

The pack all stood in defensive positions, the wolves crouched down one hand in front, steadying them, one hand behind to look fierce. Humans where armed and they would lay their life down for the pack, any of them would. That's when they saw who they were dealing with. Lexi and her two Batas, and a witch who had a robe on with a symbol on, and stiles knows he's seen it somewhere.

"Ahhh Stiles good to see you, where's your Alpha?"

"Well one of them is here the other, hmmm why should I tell you? You've done nothing but hurt him, you should have seen him when you left. All you had to do was be nice Lexi, but...Well you're a bitch and that's me being nice." Stiles said in a mocking tone.

Lexi could feel her anger boiling but stayed in control...for now.

"What do you wa-" Stiles didn't get to finish because a gush of wind blew him onto his back. Landing with an "Oof" He was slightly confused. Then it hit him, it must have been the witch, and she was very powerful if she could do that. He got back to his feet once he noticed his pack getting thrown around a little by the witch.

"What, you can't defeated us by yourself? You can't even fight us with honour, you get a witch that I'm pretty sure you don't even know, to help. Are you that much of a coward?" Stiles shouted outraged.

Lexi ran up to him and roared right in his face, he punched her but she dodged it, and slice his side with her claws. He was bleeding out, the last thing he saw was Derek running up to him calling his name. Then blacked out.

_**Sorry Stiles, next chapter should be up soon :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay not much of a battle, but I tried writing it like 50 times and I couldn't get it right, so here you go.**_

"Stiles! Stiles! Come on wake up." Derek begged, but he wouldn't wake up. His mate was dying in front of him, and he couldn't stop it. He had tears falling down his face, but he didn't care enough to stop them. "Baby please" Derek sobbed but still nothing. He turned when he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was Scott.

"Let me take him inside, you finish this off. For him." Scott said with sad eyes, Derek nodded, only because if-WHEN Stiles wakes up he would have his ass for it, and he wouldn't know how to deal with that. And then there's the fact that if he didn't take care of pack things before Stiles then Stiles would deny him sex for like a week.

He turned around and saw everyone in shock, there was someone there with a robe, some kind of witch, a very powerful witch. He saw peter crouch in front of Lexi and pinned her down, he turned to look at Derek and said:

"Do you want to torture her or kill her. You know I think I'll enjoy making her beg me to kill her, or you if you want a little play to, I'll enjoy this" Peter growled. Derek looked at Peter and then Lexi, he bent down and whispered:

"I'm gonna have real good fun with you later Lexi, but Peter can play now for a bit." he got up and looked at the two Batas.

"Why do you submit to her? She almost killed my mate so she could become the Alpha female here." He growled. The other two Batas looked terrified, wondering if they'll get the same treatment as Lexi.

"She saved us from our old Alpha pair, we were Batas in their pack but trust me Lexi is nothing compared to them. She shot them with wolf bane bullets then when they were weakened she sliced their throat. And then killed everyone who didn't submit. A lot of us did but they were killed in battle or by hunters. If felt like we owed her a debt but we didn't know she was going to do that to your mate Alpha Hale. I swear." Aaron said.

"What are your names?" Derek asked calmly but his wolf was screaming for him to get to his mate.

"I'm Aaron and this is chad."

"You are to submit to me and when Stiles wake we will see what he wants to do with you. If he doesn't wake, I'll kill you my self." Letting his eyes flash, so they knew he wasn't lying, they tilted their heads back a little so he could see there throats. He then turned to the witch who had just stood there not moving. She had a crest in her robe, two oak trees with a knot around them, which meant she was a natural born witch using the earths elements for her magic. He knew that crest though but he couldn't remember were from. That's when the witch showed her face a Derek gasped and stumbled back, like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Derek, you're alive and P-Peter he's alive as well. I thought you all d-died. I tried to put it out but they used something that stopped my powers, I went in looking for you and anyone else. B-But P-Peter he was burned I couldn't find a pulse and I couldn't heal him so I ran I thought I lost you all." She sobbed. Derek didn't know what to do, he thought she died in the fire, hell he thought almost everyone did.

"Derek, go to your mate, I'll come if you want me to heal him. I'm so sorry, she said the pack she wanted revenge on weren't Hales, that the pack turned their Alpha against her, and then she said they lived here and I couldn't let them if

they weren't Hales." she explained.

"Please heal my mate." He wanted to sound confident but his voice betrayed him. She nodded and followed Derek inside.

Stiles was lying down on the couch with the nearly the whole pack around him, most of them sobbing, apart from Scott who expression remained blank, no emotion on his face but his eyes tell a different story. Derek knew what he was doing, he was preparing himself for the worse, and he hated it.

The packs eyes were on him but looked behind him to see the witch, it was Scott who spoke first, simply pointing to Stiles and saying: "Fix him." Flatly. Derek didn't like the tone of his voice or how he said it, like Stiles is some sort of toy that's broken and could be fixed. But he didn't say anything because Scott's allowed to act like that right now. Its his way of coping.

She went over to Stiles and put her hands over the claw mark, she could heal wounds and lucky for her it doesn't take much out of her. Everyone watched as the claw mark sealed it self shut, only there was a scar. She stepped back with a gasp and looked at Derek, he stepped forward noting to ask what happened that took her breath away, and took Stiles in his arms gently and took him upstairs. He laid him on the bed and whispered: "I love you." kissed him on the forehead and went back downstairs.

"Everyone this is my aunt Lisa, she's Peters wife and we thought she died in the fire and she thought we died in the fire. I need to get Peter, make her feel welcome." The pack nodded but looked shocked, they've been looking like that a lot lately.

He walked down to the basement, and heard the scream of Lexi and the laugh of Peter, but he didn't care about it he had bigger fish to fry.

"Peter, you need to come up stairs. I-I didn't know until now and-just come please." Derek said softly. Peter was confused but nodded anyway.

"How's Stiles, do you think he'll make it?"

"My mate is strong, he wont leave his pack, if he doesn't make it then we know he fought as best he could." Derek said determined, sadly and proud. He really hoped his mate made it or he doesn't know if he would be able to live.

"He'll make it, he's Stiles. He doesn't know how to die."

"What like you?" Derek teased and Peter laughed. They made it to the living room, when Peter gasped.

"L-Lisa." He breathed tears falling down his face. He tilted his head and let out a fierce roar, that Derek has only heard a few time. A roar of finding your mate.

_**Tell me what you think:)**_


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't believe it, his mate, alive, right in front of him. All those years trying to act fine, act like he could deal with everything. Trying to act like he wasn't broken, like he didn't cry himself to sleep every night. He needed to be strong, he ran of his instincts after the fire, he killed his own niece, then he died and came back and he was Peter again.

He ran up to her, to everyone but Derek and Lisa the run looked feral, like he was going for the kill, but he grabber her in his arms, making sure she was real. He never wanted to let go but he did because he didn't deserve her.

"I'm sorry, I don't deserve you anymore. I've done things, horrible, unforgivable things. I killed Laura, bit Scott against his will, nearly made him kill all his friends. Almost bit Derek's mate against his will. I died and came back and became me again, but I closed the bond after the fire. I thought you were dead and I felt empty, if i kept the bond open that i would have been worse." Peter taking a few steps back.

"Maybe you guys should talk some where private." Derek cut in. Lisa nodded with sad eyes, she gave Derek a hug and whispered, "Missed you Jelly bean" and walked toward Peter, leaving Derek smiling like a loon, because she actually remembered that.

"Jelly bean?" Scott asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yea." And that was the only answer they got. He turned to his pack and said, "I'm going up to my room you can come up in about an hour for a few minutes to see him but after that no interruptions."

"Bu-"

"NO! Scott please, I need it to just be us for the night, you get a few minutes, just let me be there with my mate."

"Okay" Scott agreed easily, he didn't know what he'd do if anyone tried to kiss Isaac, he probably wouldn't let anyone near him. It was actually a miracle that Derek was giving them a few minutes.

PETER P.O.V

Peter was shitting himself, his mate was back, and he didn't know what do, what to say. All he could do was stare, his beautiful mate was back, alive. He's never felt his wolf so happy, excited before.

"Peter, I thought you died. You weren't breathing you had no pulse. I thought I was the only one that survived , so I ran. I didn't run far, couldn't bare to be away from this place, but I kept who I was from everyone. When they needed some help I kept my face covered, I didn't learn there name and they didn't learn mine. But you're alive, Derek's alive, god he's the alpha. I'm guessing you're his Left Hand?"

"Y-Yea" Was all he could say.

"I know, I can't believe it either but do you still want me as your mate? I understand if you do-" She was cut of by Peters lips on her. "I love you, always" she whispered against his lips. He smiled into the kiss. When they broke apart Peter felt whole.

"I'm going to court you again" He said with a grin.

"You don't have to, we've been through that process before, I don't think you want to again."

"Oh, I do. I just got you back, this requires a proper courting. Starting tomorrow, after we make all the pups ears burn." Peter said smugly.

"As much as I want that, Stiles is injured and i don't think they'll-well Derek-will need to here that. He needs quite, he's going to awake all night with him, you know that."

"Yea, yea. I get it, but we can still spend the night together, just talking."

"That's a very good answer Pet." She laughed when peter groaned at his name. She'd call him before the fire, but he secretly loved it, and she knew it.

"I need to talk to you about Stile, its very important. There's two thing about him that everyone need to know. The wolves will be able to smell it first but it could have been...how can i put this?...it could have been kill.

Derek P.O.V

Derek is curled around his mate, making sure no more harm comes to he hears a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"Its Scott, I was wondering if we could come see Stiles now?"

"Yea, okay. But only for a few minutes." With that everyone apart from Peter and Lisa burst through the door. Derek growled at them when they got on the bed recklessly.

"Be careful, he's still hurt."

"sorry" They all said.

"Derek, are you sure we can trust that witch? She hurt mom." Isaac whimpered. Derek sighed and put a soothing hand on Isaacs head and ruffled it.

"She's my aunt pup and Peters mate. She can be trusted, I promise." And they all believed it, because anyone that could be with Peter and mate with him can be trusted.

After a few minutes, Derek shooed away the pack and was once again alone with his mate.

"Hey baby, the pack just went to there rooms, they miss you. They want you to wake up, I want you to wake up. Please mate, wake up soon. Remember when I started to court you, I was terrified, and you acted oblivious but I knew you then just as much as I know you know. You weren't oblivious, were you? Oh no, you knew exactly what was going on. I saw you research it and then freak out. Your little_ 'OMD DEREK FREAKING HALE WANT ME!?_!' I thought it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen." He says with a smile and tears threatening to fall. "But then you went on and said stuff like,_ 'I can't believe he found out I was practically in love with him, them takes the piss out of me.'_ or when you said '_God why me, If only it was real_.' And I couldn't believe you were doubting your self in such a way. Your perfect my mate, _perfect._ Please wake up, I can't stand you not rambling or telling the pups to shut the fuck up or wh-"

"Derek shut the fuck up" Stiles groaned, and turned so he was face to face with Derek.

He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a strangled sob. Derek rarely cried, never mind sobbed, Stiles had never seen him like this.

"You almost d-di-died a-and I c-cant loose you. P-pl-please don't l-leave me. I l-love you, mate." He sobbed, uncontrollable tears flowing down his face, face buried in the crook of his mates neck. Stiles ran a soothing hand up and down Derek's arm.

"I'm here, its me. I would never leave you, I will always fight and always comeback as long as I have the pack and you, mate. Only you." Derek looked up at him with crimson eyes, but Stiles wasn't scared of Derek, he never really was.

"MINE" Derek growled and leaned do to put a demanding kiss on stiles lips. Derek nibbled at his bottom lip, as he opened his mouth wider to give him more access. Derek's tongue explored stiles mouth as it had many times before. They broke apart and gasped for air. Derek leant down a places a soft gentle kiss to Stiles closed mouth.

"Um, mom you're awake and I was wondering..." Isaac trailed of as he stood in the threshold of Stiles and Derek's bedroom, but that was all Stiles needed to know as he opened his arms and Isaac came bouncing across the room to cuddle with his two Alphas. When ever they would have a 'puppy pile' as Stiles likes to call it, Isaac is always, always in the middle of is two Alpha as he is such as puppy, but make no mistake, he kicked Derek's ass in training once.

With that the whole pack burst through the door, there was a chorus of 'Stiles' and 'mom' and snuggled down. Stiles looked at them all and saw none of them were hurt. He felt proud but he noticed one missing.

"I want all my pups here, where's Peter?" Stiles literally growled. The pack herd two voices coming from downstairs and tensed a little bit, Stiles hasn't actually met Lisa properly. It didn't go unnoticed, and Stiles sighed.

"Peter! Get your ass up here, come snuggle with the pack." He shouted.

Peter came up the stair and leaned in to nuzzle Stiles, but then Lisa came in and Stiles noticed her. He got of the bed and walked up to her so they were face to face.

"You're the reason I almost died, my pack could have gotten hurt!" He said voice low and threatening. The witch looked taken back, she did not expect him to be like this not after Peter told her all the stories of the pack. He turned to look at the pack, "What the fuck is she doing here? Did you forget the part where she blew me away, hurt me so Lexi could try and kill me" He shouted at the whole pack. When Isaac whimpered he felt really bad, because it meant he was scared, and Stiles hated that.

"Sorry pup come here." He said opening his arms again. Isaac happily went over to him and started smelling him. "Okay, Explain." He said looking at Derek.

Derek got of the bed and walked over to Stiles, he put his hand on Isaacs shoulder and squeezed, telling him to go to the bed. Derek put his hands on his mates waist and said:

"Okay, so this is my aunt Lisa, we thought she died in the fire and she was Peters mate before the fire and still is now. Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you woke up, but she is staying here, weather you like it or not." Derek voice firm at the end.

"Well you should of just said that wolfie." He smiled and placed a kiss on Derek's lips. He turned to Lisa, face showing no emotion, and everyone started getting worried that he wouldn't except her. Then his face split into a huge grin as he said, "Welcome to the pack." And everyone cheered. Being accepted by the Alphas mate is almost important as being accepted by the Alpha.

"Thanks Stile, but there's a few thing I want to talk about with you. One of them can be in front of your pack while the other, just me, you, Derek and Peter." She said with a serious face.

Stiles was actually shitting himself right now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay do the pack one first." Stiles says.

"Well you have a spark, a very powerful spark. When I healed you, it normally takes maybe a day to close minimum, but yours did it on the spot. When i blew the wind, it was meant to be harder, faster but you didn't go far enough. I-Sometimes when you're an Alphas mate your spark can be awaken or become a little bit more powerful." She explained "But yours, I've never seen anyone this powerful. You've been sing and you haven't known about. It kicks in when in a life or death situation because you didn't know about it, but now you know its easy to control. It will help the pack in battle but that's only part of what's going on. I need to talk to you two alone." They nodded, and the pack went far enough so they couldn't here what been said.

"This is going to be really hard to explain, because I've only ever seen it once. But the wolves will be able to smell it by now but not place it." She stated looking at Derek who nodded. "There's a story, more of a prophecy that there going to be an Alpha wolf with am mate. His mate is spark, the most powerful one of his time. He and the Alpha will one day have a child, but this child will be a very powerful one, more powerful than their fathers. That child is yours and right now your pregnant." She finally blurted out.

"What!?" Stiles screeched.

"You need to go to Deaton's to get a scan tomorrow, okay?" Lisa said.

"You can't just-how did you know?"

"I said I healed you because it was easier to explain right at that moment, but I didn't you did. You healed yourself and your baby."

Stile placed a hand over his stomach and said, "I'll keep you safe, I promise." He breathed, tears rolling down his face. He turned to look at Derek, who had a blank expression on his face. It made Stiles heart ache.

"Derek we're having a baby, a cub. One of our own, what's wrong. Don't you want a child with me?" Derek knew he was hurting his mate, but he needed time to think. He wouldn't make a good father for this baby.

"I need to think about it." He said in a flat voice and walked away, leaving Stiles staring at him as he walked away.

When he finally left the house Stiles knees buckled beneath him and he almost fell to the ground, but was caught by Peter.

"Come on, lets get you to bed. He'll be back soon and you know it. He'll want this beautiful child because he has always wanted to be a father. When he was younger, he would always go on about having the most beautiful mate and having children. He always said his mate was male though, we were all surprised. He would say '_My mate, he will be perfect and beautiful, and we will have cubs_.'" Peter said with a distant look in his eyes as he laid Stiles down on the bed. " We all thought he was just a kid, you know. But apparently he was telling the truth. Sleep now Stiles. I'll see you later." Peter said walking out the room. He was up the hallway when he heard Stiles whisper 'Thank you Peter'

Stiles lead in his bed alone that night, when he started to get restless. So decided to go for a walk. He ended up in the basement, he saw Peter there with Lexi chained up.

"Hey Stiles, you made a decision on what we gonna do with this bitch?" Stiles was shock but quickly replaced by anger as he remembered that she almost killed his child.

"Kill her." voice showing no emotion.

"You sure, Derek might want her alive." Peter said cautiously.

"Derek's not here, and I told you to kill her. If you don't I will" Peter did what was told of him and slashed her throat, slowly.

When Stiles was satisfied he headed back up to his room to see if his mate had returned yet, he wasn't. In fact Derek didn't come back all night and Stiles started to think that Derek wanted to be a father yes, but he doesn't want to be a father to a child that he has with Stiles. He then started to think that this mating, everything he had been told has all been a lie, he wasn't Derek's mate and that's why Derek didn't want his children. He couldn't be second best.

_'Derek I love you I really fucking do, but you running out like that after we got told we're having a baby just proved I'm not your mate. I'm sorry for that. I'll be staying in Beacon Hills but I'll be living with my dad, don't worry you don't have to be part of this baby's life. I'm sorry for not being your true mate and I'm sorry that you maybe thought I was, then you it hit you that I wasn't, so I'm giving you an out. If you want to be part of this babies life then I'm fine with that. I don't think I'll be able to handle being pack anymore, so I'll leave that. It'll_

_Sorry,_

_ Stiles'_

He started to pack and saw a picture of himself and Derek, they looked so in love and Stiles couldn't stop the chocked sob that came out. He packed fast, and took the picture. Everyone was asleep so nobody heard him. He drove to his fathers house and knocked, when his father answered the door he looked at Stiles. Saw the duffle bag and the tears rolling down his face and pulled him into a hug. He cried, sobbed for about an hour. When he finally calmed down, his father let him go and told him to go to bed and they'll talk in the morning. Stiles realised for the first time that night that Derek closed the bond between them.

He looked around his room, he knew where he put it and he rally needed it. He didn't think of it as a thing, he thought of it as his friend, the only one who's always been there for him. He dragged the razor blade across his thigh, watched the blood slide down his leg, felt the pain, that burning sensation that felt so good. He did this again and again and again and soon enough his thigh was cover in new cuts, he could see the old scars that made him feel weak, ugly, worthless and pathetic. He didn't deserve Derek and he sure as hell didn't deserve this baby, but he swore to himself that he would do everything for this baby.

He went to sleep alone that night, he was in so much pain, emotionally and physically. He was just tired, tired of all the shit that he puts everyone through. This baby would be better without him, it'd better with Derek. He would be able to make sure it wouldn't get hurt. Sure he just found out he'd be powerful but maybe Derek wold give more things, better love than Stiles will. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Stiles woke up that morning feeling terrible, he hated himself. He relapsed, he felt weak and pathetic, _'who cuts themselves just because they can't deal with there problems like any other normal people'_ he thought. He got out of his bed and walked down the stairs, he could fell his cuts pulling at his skin, begging him to scratch them. He saw his father sitting on the couch.

"Come on son, we need to talk about last night." Stiles sighed, he knew his dad wouldn't let it go, so he told him.

"Lexi came back with a witch, turns out the witch is actually Derek's aunt Lisa and Peters mate. We all fought Lisa blew me back with wind, I got up and told Lexi she was a coward and she scratched my side. I almost died and Lisa said she healed me because she couldn't tell them what happened until I woke up. When I woke up, I found out that I'm this very powerful spark and there's a sort of prophecy. Me and Derek will have a baby. I'm pregnant and this baby" He put his hand over his belly "will be a werewolf and a spark. It'll be more powerful than me and that's saying something because i'm the most powerful thing in the whole of time." He took a deep breath and continued with tears threatening to fall. "Derek he said he needed to think and walked out. He face and voice were like they were 3 years ago dad, he doesn't want me or this baby. I'm not his mate." He chocked out. His father wrapped his arms around his son and shushed him.

"You are his mate and he does want this baby, maybe he's shocked but son, I've never seen him happier when he's with you. He loves you, Stiles."

"He doesn't. I love him dad, but he doesn't love me" Stiles croaked out. "I'm sorry" He whispered to no-one.

**okay so here it is. I've experienced self harm, just not because I was broken up with or anything like that but I have not relapsed woop woop go mean. almost 4 months clean:) but the thoughts Stiles was thinking about coping is probably what I would think so I tried to make it sound real as possible. I hope I did. Tell me what you think:) **

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles headed out to Deaton's, when he arrived the pack was there minus Derek.

"I got my answer then." He mumbled to himself, whilst the pack looked at him confused.

"He hasn't been back yet, and we wanted to come and see the packs new cub." Erica said cheery. He couldn't say no to them or tell them that he was no longer pack and maybe the cub wont be either, but they all looked so happy and hopeful. So he did what he always managed to do wen he felt like this. He smiled. "Okay, you guys can come."

They all headed to the front desk where Deaton was. "What can I do for you?" He said in normal Deaton fashion.

"Um, well doctor D, I'm pregnant, and because I can't actually go to a normal doctor, well I thought I'd come here." To everyone's surprise Deaton said:

"Well finally, I thought it would take forever for you to conceive. Don't look at me like that, I've heard the prophecy and I knew it would be you. So where's Derek?" The question made Stiles freeze, and made his gut clench painfully.

"Not here. He finally realised what I knew all along, I'm not his true mate and he doesn't love me." to everyone's surprise it was Jackson to speak up.

"Are you serious? What makes you think that mom?" He asked softly and it hurt, it really fucking hurt Stiles.

"He ran out when he found out that I was pregnant with his child, he obviously doesn't want me as his mate. He finally realised what a mistake he made and its all my fault because I accepted the mate bond." Boyd was about to say something but Stiles held up his hand to silence everyone.

"He closed the bond, he has never closed the bond. And I'm no longer your pack mom. When Derek finds his true mate then you will know that I know that this isn't real. We just thought it was, so don't go hard on him because its my fault, its all my fault. The cub can be part of the pack if Derek accepts it but I will not be, I can't handle this right now, Okay? Can you all please leave and let me go see my cub now." He saw the disbelieving and betrayed faces of his-the pack but followed Deaton into one of the rooms and led down on the table.

"So Stiles do you know how far along you are?" Deaton asked

"No, I just got told that I'm pregnant with the almighty warrior."

"Okay, were going to do a sonogram and ultrasound." Deaton said as he squirted the gel on Stiles' stomach, he just noticed that there is a small bump. He looked up at the screen and he saw it, his baby. He couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his face, then he heard it.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"Its looking healthy, I'd say you're about 20 to 21 weeks along. Do you want to know the sex."

"Yes" He answered breathlessly. He was having a baby, it was all real. He was going to be a father.

"Its a-"

Pack P.O.V

The pack all went back to the pack house when Stiles told them to leave.

"Do you really think he's going to leave the pack?" Lydia asked with Allison arms around her and with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe, I've never seen him like that. God what did Derek do? Scott asked Lisa and Peter.

Peter looked at Lisa and said : "When Derek found out he went how he was 3 years back, closed of. He said he had to think about it and left. I take it Stiles took it the wrong way, I know Derek and I know for sure Stiles is his true mate, so no one doubt that. And Derek's always wanted to be a father but that was before the fire, he thinks he doesn't deserve this pack or Stiles. I guess he was overwhelmed that he was going to be a father because he thinks he doesn't deserve to be."

The pack all knew he still blamed himself for the Hale fire but they didn't know the rest of it, and they wanted to make there Alpha know he deserves everything. He's been through to much shit and none of it was his fault, he was tricked but was too young to actually know it. Stupid fucking Kate.

"Okay, when he gets home, we will prove to him that he does deserve us, his mate and his baby. And we will make sure we get it through his thick skull." Danny said, and looked at Jackson and smiled. "He made us better people, gave us a gift, gave us a pack and you have got to admit he became a better Alpha." Jacks turned and looked at his mate and kissed him. "You're amazing" he whispered against Danny's lips.

"Sorry to break this up but we have big problems here." Erica snapped at the couple. Jackson turned to glare at her but he knew it was true. Boyd placed a soothing hand on his girlfriends arm and she calmed instantly.

"Okay we know Stiles and Derek are going to get back together, they always do, but the baby. .God I'm gonna be an uncle." Scott cheered. Isaac grind at his boyfriends enthusiasm.

"Does anyone even know where Derek is?"

"I think I might." Lisa said with a soft smile. "But I need some jelly beans."

**It's up now, thanks for the reviews. You're all amazing**


	14. Chapter 14

Lisa knew where Derek would be, and how to make him feel the tiniest bit better. She did it before the Hale fire and it always managed to make him sort of happy again. She went to the lake about 2 miles away from the hale house, where she normally found Derek whenever he was sad or angry. She went over and sat beside him on a rock, and handed him the packet of jelly beans whilst she ate hers.

"I don't deserve him or the pack or even this child. I'll be a terrible father, and gd. I just left him because I couldn't handle it, now he probably thinks the worst. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know jelly bean, but he left you a note in your room. We didn't read it but I think you need to read and see what's going on with him. Then you need to beg for his forgiveness, he's pregnant with your child Derek and a very strong child at that. He's not going to survive without you, he needs you for support, for anything. But you can't just leave him." Lisa said sadly, she turned to look at Derek. "You know, he said he's going to leave the pack, that the cub could be park of it if you accept it, but he isn't. Apparently you made it pretty clear that he wasn't your true mate when you left, he thinks you don't want this child, that you just realized the mistake you made. He thinks its all his fault because he accepted the mate bond, and if he didn't then you would finally realize that he isn't your mate. He was really sad, he sent the pack away when he went to Deaton's. He had no one with him because he thinks that's how its going to be for the rest of his life." she finished.

She saw that Derek was breathing hard, trying to control himself. '_Hurt mate. Make him better. Claim him. He got our cub. Cub_.' His wolf begged. He stood up. "thanks aunt Lisa." gave her a hug and walked back to the Hale house to see what his mate wrote him.

When he arrived at the Hale house he saw his pack, they were all spread about the den. He looked over them Lydia and Allison cuddled close on the love seat, when he automatically thought _'that's were me and Stiles always sit'_ Danny sitting on Jacksons lap, when Derek always thought it should be the other way around. Isaac and Scott sitting on a bean bag on the floor, Isaac between Scott's legs. Erica and Boyd spread out on one of the couches, and Peter was waiting on the bottom step waiting for his mate to come back. He's been possessive, and making sure he knows where she's going and that she doesn't go out of the Hale territory alone, but that's understandable, considering everyone thought she died.

He ran up to his where he could still smell his mates scent, and started looking for the note his mate left him. And he found it and started to read it.

_'Derek I love you I really fucking do, but you running out like that after we got told we're having a baby just proved I'm not your mate. I'm sorry for that.'_

His wolf started to whine, and it sounded terrible, ugly,_ broken._

_I'll be staying in Beacon Hills but I'll be living with my dad, don't worry you don't have to be part of this babies life. I'm sorry for not being your true mate and I'm sorry that you maybe thought I was, then you it hit you that I wasn't, so I'm giving you an out._

'An out, a fucking out. I don't want it. Shit, I've really fucked things up.' He thought, whilst his wolfs whining was getting louder and louder

_If you want to be part of this babies life then I'm fine with that. I don't think I'll be able to handle being pack anymore, so I'll leave that._

_Sorry,_

_ Stiles'_

He read it over and over again, until he couldn't read it anymore. He really needed to fix this, but he doesn't know how, Will Stiles really leave the pack? Does he really think that Derek doesn't want to be part of this child's life? He couldn't handle anything,_ 'god what's wrong with me? Couldn't help my mate, nope. Lets run away instead. Fucking coward_.' he silently scream to himself as he made his was to the Stiliski household.

When he arrived he smelled the same thing as he did 2 years ago. Bleach, slight rusting of metal and ointment. It was all his fault his mate was in pain, all his fault his mate left, all his fault his mate hurt himself. He leapt up to Stiles' window and opened it, and there was his mate. Lying on the bed, his back to Derek and smelling of pain and depression. Derek immediately lead on the bed, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

"Why don't you love me?" Stiles asked in a small voice. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I love you, god do I love you. I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you, just tell me. I want to be a family a want this baby, I want to see you eat weird combinations of food. And I want to be the one who comforts you when your ill, support you in any decision. Please sty."

"You said you knew the first day in the woods, but what about that girl you used to be fucking. What made it worse that when she came to a meeting and told us she was a werewolf. I thought, 'Well at least he has somebody to make him happy and give him a family, even if that person wasn't me. I mean what can I really give him?' when I finally realized you were courting me, I thought you found out and you were taking the piss out of me and no matter how much I wanted to hate you, I couldn't. I know I'm never going to love anyone like I love you, but if you don't want this, if I'm not your true mate you need to tell me now. I can't be your second best."

"I-I can't believe you. Second best, you have never been _second best_ and you never will be. This baby is going to make our lives better, just please don't say its over." Derek pleaded in a desperate whisper. Stiles turned over so they were face to face.

"Your daughter, our daughter." he said holding up the scan of the baby girl. "Its not over, and by the way I told Peter to kill Lexi."

"What?!"

"She almost killed my and our daughter, even when she did that you still jump to her defence. Maybe she was your_ mate_, that's why you ran out. Fuck you!" Stiles shouted. He hated this feeling.

"That's not what I meant okay? I just mean are you okay? She deserved it!" He growled. "Just stop, I've told you. Its you, only you. Just open the bond." Stiles did what he was told, he was attacked by emotions, so many emotions. All Derek's. Love, anger, pride, happiness, sadness, lust.

"Okay, okay. We need to slow things down, find where we are and not rush things. And while I'm pregnant you and the pack will do everything for me." He said with a grin.

"Anything my mate, anything." Derek's wolf was ecstatic, they had their mate back and a cub on the way. Stiles must have noticed because the next thing he said is "Let him out, he needs to scent me and you know it." So Derek did. He stalked toward stiles and buried his face in the crook of his neck just sniffing.

"God your all so weird." Stiles giggled, while Derek growled playfully and pushed him on the bed. "Hmmm Wolfe's going to have to be gentle, we have a cub now." Derek whined but did as he was told. Stiles moans could be heard from miles away, and Derek's sure everyone in Beacon Hills heard him howl.

Pack P.O.V

"Geez those two just never know when to stop, do they?" Jackson said fondly, and everyone else just laughed.

**I'm not sure when I'll be putting up the next chapter, Its getting there but its not done. Sooooo...yea. Hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! But the chapter id here now!**

Stiles is now 8 months pregnant and Derek couldn't be more happy, the pack however would disagree. Derek loved being able to take care of his mate, get him everything he needed. His wolf thrived because of it, and there wasn't one thing he could complain about, other than his mates recklessness. Like when Deaton told him to stay in bed for the day, but no, Stiles being Stiles didn't want to, so Derek was in the bed with him all day making sure he didn't leave. Lets just say Stiles couldn't walk the next day.

Stiles on the other hand is getting tired and annoyed, he's board almost all the time because the second he stands up, a member of the pack is there sitting him back down. He can't do anything himself and he has these awful mood swings. Like the one time stiles couldn't find Derek's comfy T-shirt he wanted to wear, he cried for like an hour. Or that one time when Scott came back from shopping and Stiles had this big outburst because he didn't take his shoes of, no-body ever used to take their shoes of but after Stiles outburst they did. Or that one time Derek didn't co-Lets just say he had so many mood swings it gave the wolves whiplash. But Derek loved it, he loved everything about it. When Stiles bossed him around he would just smile and do as he was told without putting up a fight. Stiles loved it and hated it.

"Come on wolfie, I just want to go for a walk or even go and sit on the porch."

"Okay." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Derek said, "I'll carry you to the porch"

"Noooooo, why can't I walk to the porch, I'm pregnant not disabled." Stiles whined, he made a mental note that his mate was not getting laid anytime soon.

"No, but I don't want you to hurt yourself, just until my baby girl is born, please. Let me do this." Derek looked like a kicked puppy and he pouted. Stiles knew he couldn't say no.

"Fine, but no sex for you for a week" Stiles said even though they both know that he has no will power and will cave in by tonight. And "And if I cave, which I probably will, no touching me for a whole day." the look on Derek's face was priceless, and it took all that Stiles had not to laugh, but he did take a picture.

"Fine, you can walk but if you look even look the tiniest bit hurt, I will carry you"

Stiles grinned "Deal."

TIME SKIP

Stiles and Derek were sitting on the porch when Derek got a call.

"Hello?"

"Derek, it's Nathan. Its been a while, I know but my Alpha just passed and I became the new one. We made a peace treaty a while and I think it needs renewing, plus I would love to come up and catch up, I also heard you had a mate."

"Um. Sure, and yea I do. Come this week end, I would love to see your pack, its been a while. Sorry about Zack, he was a great Alpha. See you soon." Stiles knew Derek was speaking to an old friend, he just hopes he's nothing like Lexi, because that was a bummer and Stiles will kill him if he's a threat to his pack, mate or his unborn child.

When Derek hung up Stiles looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face. "He's an old friend, Nathan. His Alpha just pasted and he wants to renew the peace treaty my parents made with them. They are good people, no need to worry." Derek answered, feeling his mates worry.

"Okay, just-I don't want a rerun of Lexi or have to kill anyone." He joked but they both knew he would do anything for his pack.

"Don't worry, I'll kill them myself if they pose as a threat." He promised. "You want some curly fries?" And this was one of the reasons he loved Derek, even though they were unhealthy, his mate still went to get them just because Stiles wanted them. He turned his head a grinned and Derek huffed out a laugh. "I'll be back in 10 minutes, go inside and call Peter and Lisa so they can be here to make sure nothing happens. Okay?"

"Okay worry wolf, hurry back." He shouted knowing full well Derek could still hear him. But did as he was told. Not even two minutes later Peter and Lisa came into the house, peter gasping for breath, while Stiles rolled around on the floor at the sight of them.

"Did y-you really run that f-fast?" He asked between gasps. Peter looked at him with a fond and irritated expression.

"Yes, I did. If I didn't Derek would hurt me, I don't like it when he throws me against walls like that." The look on Peters face made Stiles start laughing even more, tears coming out of his eyes. He finally calmed down and Lisa asked where Derek went. "I sent him to get me curly fries." Stiles smirked, everyone knowing Derek was whipped before he and Stiles were even dating. It got worse when they mated and even worse now that Stiles is pregnant.

He suddenly remembered the convocation Derek had on the phone, and he was still curious. "Hey uncle P do you know anyone named Nathan?"

"I recall that name, why?" Stiles didn't want to say anything because he knew his mate would want to call a meeting with the pack to tell them all.

"Just wondering." They all heard the car door close and Derek was opening the door in a second, once again fussing over Stiles.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened when I was out did it? Did anyone come by? Where they hu-" He was quickly cut off by Stiles.

"Wolfie, no-one came by, we're all safe. I promise." He said softly. He knew his mate would worry, he always did but he was always gentle when Derek came back from wherever he went. He tilted his head and caught Derek lips with his own, he could feel his mates soft smile against his lips. "I love you" he mumbled. To which Derek replied, "We're made for each other." And huffed a small laugh and gave Stiles one last peck before handing him his curly fries.

"you, my mate are amazing." Every time Stiles says mate to Derek, he melts a little. He gives Stiles a small private smile and gets down to business.

"We need to call a meeting tonight, we will have guests in two days. I'll call the pack and tell them to come over in 2 hours. Uncle Peter, Aunt Lisa I think you two should leave, unless you want to hear us, hmmmm." Derek announced smirking while Stiles chocked on his food.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted, yes it may have been a bit higher than normal, but he defiantly did not _squeal_. Nope.

Derek just turned around and laughed at him, "Mousy's back!" By this time Peter and Lisa were far, far away from the Hale house.

Stiles food was pulled out of his grasp and put on the table, and was pushed back to lay on the couch with Derek on top. He leaned down and kissed Stiles, sweet, soft and slow, he ran his tongue along his mates bottom lip who gladly gave him access and opened his mouth. Derek's tongue instantly went exploring Stiles mouth, who gave a breathless moan. Derek moved down his mates jaw to his neck and nipped at it before sucking, Stiles hips had a brain of their own and decided to buck up looking for friction, which Derek was more than happy to give. His hand moving down to the hem of Stiles shirt and lifted it over his head, and stared. He looked beautiful. Stiles began to feel self-conscious, ever since he became pregnant he put on weight, understandable. But some of the pack teased him that he was going to have to loose it all after the baby was born. He curled around himself, which Derek noticed.

"Don't hide baby, you're perfect."

"Derek look at me! I'm fat. What are you going to for when i have a baby and I have a giant scar on my belly snd what if I don't loose the fat?" Stiles said, his voice raising.

"I'll always love you. You're perfect fat, skinny, muscle. And the scar will be a reminder of what we created. You shouldn't hide away"

"Why have you only let your wolf out once since I got pregnant. Doesn't he want me anymore?" He knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help it. What if Derek's wolf didn't want him? What if he made a mistake?

"I don't want to hurt you. I'll always want you, so stop thinking all that."

Stiles knew what he had to do to get the wolf out and he knew Derek won't let him. So Stiles did what he had to and got the wolf out by replying, "Yes Alpha." The wolf was out.

He was gentle and Stiles knew it was because he was pregnant. Wolfie whispering little things about their cub, and their future in his ear. It was perfect.

**XXXXXX**

** Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

The pack filtered in, most of them gagging while Stiles looked at them and smirked.

"Dude did you really have sex in here?" Scott complained, when no-one answered Scott just threw his hands up in the air, dropped to his knees and shouted, "WHY?!" And looked at Stiles then to Derek and back again with tears in his eyes and a betrayed look on his face. Stiles tried to stifle a laugh behind his hand but failed terribly.

"Okay, everyone sit down, we have things to discuss." Everyone came in and took a seat, purposely avoiding the couch that Stiles is sat one with a satisfied smile on his face. "I was contacted by and old friend h-"

"No." Everyone said bar Peter, Lisa and Stiles.

"Derek it's to dangerous, mom could get hurt again!" Jackson outraged, taking everyone by surprise. Jackson rarely called stiles mom and when he does it means he's on defence about something and he strongly disagrees with someone about Stiles safety. Jackson whimpered and bowed his head when Derek flashed his Alpha eyes at him, when Stiles told him to cut it out he growled a little which made his mate glare at him, and this time it was Derek who bowed his head.

"Look listen to what Derek has to say, okay?" Stiles said to his pack.

"Stiles, are you serious? Do you remember wh-" Scott was cut of by Stiles' shout.

"You will do what I say and listen to your Alpha, or I will personally punish you! So god help me, it will be worse that Jacksons!" Stiles growled and Jackson whimpered again, remembering what happened.

_Flashback_

_The Hudson pack and Hale pack had just finished their peace treaty and they were all celebrating, having a BBQ._

_"Jackson, can you get me the cups?" Stiles asked his Bata, which was a mistake._

_"You know where they are Stilinski!" Everyone immediately fell into silence, when the alpha of the Hudson pack broke the silence._

_"Isn't he your mate? Why let your Bata speak to him like that?" He asked, which pissed Derek off even more. His mate was getting embarrassed he could sense it through the bond, but the anger, no fuck he wasn't angry. He was livid, and everyone could sense it, and it had his Bata bowing their heads and heading over to Derek because they thought he would protect them from Stiles._

_"Yes, he's my mate and my Bata will learn some respect for his Alphas mate."_

_"Oh, I will be happy to do that." Stiles piped up with a smirk. "Jackson come here." Jackson was shacking, he was terrified. He just disrespected the Alphas mate in front of another pack, '_Oh god I'm gonna die.'_ He thought, but didn't move from where he was standing, so instead Stiles marched over, and grabbed him by the ear._

_"Carry on. I'll be out in a minute." Stiles said and proceeded to drag Jackson away, he was heading to the basement where Kate once chained Derek up._

_Stiles was gone for about 5 minute, but when he came back out he smelled happy and satisfied. Everyone noticed Jackson wasn't with him and started to worry._

_"What did you do to him?" Erica asked._

_"I chained him up, he's going to stay there until tomorrow at noon. No-body will go and speak to him or see him, if anyone does then I will do the same to them. Got it?" He answered looking at everyone, who all nodded. "Good" And with that he went back to the BBQ._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, we'll listen."

"As I was saying they're old friends, they want to renew the piece treaty they made when my family was alive as there alpha just died. They get here in two days and you will give them your condolences out of respect. You will be respectful to them all other than that you are to act like yourself and not like all the other meetings we've had." He takes a breath and thinks about all the times him and Nathan spent together. God, they used to be inseparable. "Don't worry about formality, Nathan and I have known each other a long time, so being formal and uptight will only make them uncomfortable. Any questions?" Danny put his hand up immediately. "Danny?"

"So does he know Stiles is pregnant? Because it would take a while explaining it and what if doesn't like the fact that you're going to have a powerful child, a prophecy one at that?" He thought for a moment wondering if Nathan would ever do something like that, he remembered when they were little that when one of them has a cub, the other becomes their godfather. He smiled a little to himself.

"He can be trusted. If you can't trust him, trust me" He said it with confidence, but he had a pleading look in his eyes that made all the packs heart break, even after all this time he still couldn't believe that they all trusted him.

"Derek" Lydia said with a gentleness in her voice "You know we love you and trust you, right?" Derek has never really given hugs to his pack apart from puppy piles but even those were rare, so when he went over and actually hugged her with no awkwardness and said "I love you all." Stiles was so proud of him, and actually had tears in his eyes. Damn hormones. He pulled away and said "You're all dismissed and you might not want to come back tonight." He said with a smirk, while the others groaned, but left.

Derek went over to his mate and sat next to him and them pulled him onto his lap.

"You know I love you and all but I'm really not in the mood right now." Stiles said before his mate could do anything.

"I know, I sent them away because we don't really have the night to out selves and I want it to be just us tonight. Pizza and a movie?" and this is why Stiles loves him so much.

"I love you." and placed a kiss his lips. He stood up and held out a hand for Derek who decided that he was playful tonight. Derek grabbed his hand and pulled Stiles into his arm and ran up to there room, while Stiles was squealing and laughing.

"Wolfie, Stop." He shouted, but Derek seemed to ignore him and slapped him on the ass, Stiles gasped in mock hurt and said, "Now where are all the gentlemen gone?" Derek chuckled and laid him on their bed and said,

"Oh honey I don't need to be a gentlemen when I know you're going to be mine forever."

"Hmmmm, really?" Stiles asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And what if I decided to leave you?"

"Well I'd do what any normal person would do." Stiles looked up at him, puzzled, because _Derek_ and _normal_ do not belong in the same sentence. "I'd lock you in the basement until you loved me again." And he just proved Stiles right once again.

The rest of their night continued like this, jokes, pizza and cuddles (even though Derek says he does not cuddle, he _totally_ does.)

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sooooo hope you're enjoying the story:) Tell me what you think! Thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning that Nathan and his pack were coming to Beacon Hills and the pack haven't seen each other. They thought giving there Alphas some space and some time alone might be good for them, considering all the shit they've been through and they were right because they both looked blissed out.

"Dude you look like you're in heaven." Scott said to his pack mom, who just smiled and said,

"It's been amazing thanks for letting us have some time alone, Derek did this whole romantic dinner and everything. It was amazing." He stopped and smirked. "We also had an amazing nigh, I mean I'm pregnant who knew I still had all that stamina."

"TMI! TMI! Stiles why would you do that to me? I'm your best friend and you just-and then-I cant believe you!" Scott shouted, his voice higher than normal, leaving Stiles shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Dude, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere so Scott forgave him until he continued and said, "I'm of to get rest, all that sex just tires you out, right buddy?"

"Stiles." Scott finally ran away to hide behind Isaac who soothed him.

"Wofie, I'm going to get some rest. Do you think the other pack would mind if the Alphas mate wasn't present?"

"No, its okay. You need rest do go rest." he leaned over to give him a kiss "Love you."

"Love you too" He said and headed to the house and up to his room and fell asleep.

About 30 minutes after Stiles went to bed, Derek could hear Nathan and his packs cars so they were about 10 minutes away, he told the rest of his pack and they all seemed to tense a little. "Its okay" He reassured them and they all seemed to relax a little. When Nathan and his pack finally got to the Hale house, the pack all stood behind their. Nathan only brought 3 Batas and himself and it seemed to lighten the atmosphere.

"Derek" Nathan nodded, his voice cold and face showing no emotion.

"Nathan" Derek said the same way, until he ran over to Nathan and tackled him into a hug. "God, I missed you"

"Dude you're turning into a sap, where's your mate? I want to meet him."

"How do you know its a he?" Derek asked separating himself from Nathan and walking over to his pack, Nathan and the rest following closely behind.

"you always told me that you would have the most beautiful mate and that he was a male and you would have a beautiful cub." Nathan started to laugh. "I don't think you understood the concept of pregnancy back then."

"Oh, trust me you have no idea what you are talking about. And he's resting."

"Okay, I'll meet him when he's awake then, that cool?"

"Yea"

They where all seated in the Den when they started the introductions.

"Okay, this is Scott my second, also my mates best friend since forever, Isaac his mate, he looks like a puppy but you don't want to get on the bad side of him. Erica and Boyd both my Batas and they're mates. Allison ex hunter and Lydia her girlfriend and immune, Danny a researcher and Jackson used to be a Kanima but now my Bata and they're mated. And you already know Uncle Peter and Aunt Lisa." He pointed out everyone as he went by.

"Interesting pack Derek, don't take this to heart but I think this is they gayest pack I've ever seen." He chuckled. "But these are mine. John my second, Simon my Bata and this is Connor his mate. I haven't found mine just yet, but I will soon I'm sure. The rest of the pack are back home, still grieving and I didn't want to force them to come here if they didn't want to you know?"

"Yea its okay. So should we sta-" Derek was cut of once again but this time by his mate who must have just woke up and shouted,

"Wolfie, I want coffee, bring me coffee." Derek smiled at hearing his mates sleepy voice and said, "And that's my mate who falls over anything when he just woken up, I'll be back in a minute." he heard Nathan whisper 'whipped' under his breath and turned to glare at him. He made his mate coffee and took it up to him.

"Nathan and the others are here. You wanna come down?" Derek asked.

"yea give me a minute okay." He kissed Derek and went to the bathroom to do his business and made his way downstairs. He was on the last one and already out of breath, when Derek said,

"You should have just let me carry you."

"Derek I'm pregnant not an fucking disabled. God!" he looked over to the den where all eyes were on him

"You're Derek's mate I presume." Nathan says. And Stiles puts his game face on and nods. Then turns to look at his mate who must have seen his shoulder tense.

"Relax Stiles, I trust him, I've known him forever. He isn't like Lexi I promise." Hoping that it would reassure him, and by how the he looked a little less tense, it did.

"Okay." He turns to look at Nathan and his Batas "I'm Stiles. Hurt my pack or my mate and I'll kill you." He says with a smile and goes to sit on Derek's chair, or as he likes to call it the 'Boss Chair', while Nathans Batas growl at him for threatening their Alpha, said Alpha holds up his hand and they stop.

"Oh Derek, I like him" Nathan smirks "And you were right, you did grow up and get a beautiful mate. Now can someone please explain his pregnancy to me?" so they did because Derek trusts him in a way that Stiles trusts Scott. With the whole pregnancy thing out the way they start to talk about the peace treaty.

"Well to be honest I like it they way it is, but as my Duty as Alpha I had to renew it in person." Nathan says when Derek asks if he has any changes for it.

"Okay, then it can stay the way it is. Lets celebrate and we need to catch up." Stile has never seen Derek with an old friend like this, relaxed and care free. Although he cuddled up to her, Stiles could tell Derek was a little tense around Lexi, but not Nathan and that meant Derek really trusted him, so maybe Stiles should to.

"Nathan, can I speak with you in private?" Stiles asked.

"Sure, lets walk."

"Are you sure that's a good idea with you pregnant sty?" Derek asked, nervous about this little meeting between them. "Maybe I should come?" He said taking a step forward, but stopped when Stiles held up his hand.

"It's okay, Nathan if I get tired, will you carry me?" He shot a pointed look at Nathan who nodded. "See nothing to worry about, we'll only be 20 minutes tops."

"Fine, just be careful okay?"

"Okay, Wolfie. See you soon."

Stiles and Nathan walked the trial through the preserve so they were far enough do the wolves couldn't hear them talking.

"I thought it would be better if we talked here, away from everyone else. I'm not really into the formal shit that we normally had to do with the other packs. I know that if Derek or any of the Hale pack trusted you, you would know their Left Hand, so do you?"

"Yes, of course I do, he told me when we were younger and I told him ours in return. It was Peter and I'm guessing it still is. Ours is Connor." When Stiles gives him a confused face, he remembers Stiles wasn't their for the introductions. "Who you haven't met that because you were asleep, right. Sorry. I'll introduce them to you when we get back. Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Are you going to tell anybody about my pregnancy or who our left hand is?"

"No, of course not." He scoffed clearly offended. "I'm not that stupid, and Derek and I have known each other for, well forever but after the fire we stopped talking. I thought this was a good reason to come up and see him again, hopefully we can build out friendship back up. I missed him." Stiles let himself smile a little. "What?" Nathan asked.

"I know I can trust you, and thanks. Derek looks happy and I can feel his excitement through the bond, that's what woke me up actually. He really missed you." Nathans expression went from shocked to amazed.

"You have a true mate bond. Wow." He explained. "Those are really rare, I don't know if Derek's explained them to you properly but we find out mate that's not rare but a true mate, not everyone has them. Mates don't have a bond like true mates, as they don't feel the others emotion, they can only tell by scent like everyone else. You shouldn't ever let that go."

"Really? He never told me that, he told me we were true mates but I just thought that was exactly like mates."

"Nope." Nathan said popping the 'p' "It's completely different, that's why you feel the way so protective, even if you're human. It's amazing." He smiled at Stiles, who smiled back. "We should head back, Derek's probably worried and pacing the den."

"yea, probably."

They headed back to the Hale house and walked in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence. When they got back to the house both packs were talking to each other, but stopped when they noticed them.

"Oh, thank god!" Derek sighed in relief. "I thought one of you would be dead by now."

"Gee thanks Derek, nice to know you trust me with your mate so much, true mate at that." He said smirking at Derek's shocked face.

"I was going to tell you-I mean-but you just came-but-and-" Derek felt the tips of his ears heat up as he stumbled over his words, and everyone started laughing at him.

"Awww, Nathan you broke him." Stiles cooed as everyone laughed at him.

"Shut up" He huffed.

When everyone finally settled down Nathan introduced his Batas to Stiles.

"This is John my second." John looked like he was in his mid thirties, and by the looks of his laugh lines he was a happy person. "This is Simon, my second." Simon looked like the serious type, he stood tall and proud when he heard his name and was protective of the other Bata, which he thinks is Connor. He hasn't left his sight and they have been touching each other in one way or another. "And finally this is Connor, Simons mate and my Left Hand Man." He said. Connor looked like a pup, a little like Isaac. He seemed a little shy when his named was mentioned, ducking his head a little. Stiles would not think he was a Left Hand, considering he only looks about 18 or maybe 19.

"Wow, how old are you, dude?"

"Almost 19, why?" Connor tilted his head to the side, looking like Isaac when he does it.

_'Huh, he looks like a pup, how can he be a Left Hand man? I guess there not all like Peter then, he can be creepy sometimes.'_ Stiles thought.

"Stiles, you're thinking out loud again." Derek snickered, while Stiles face heated up. He walked over to his mate and buried his face in the crook of Derek's neck and groaned. "Awww baby s'okay, Uncle Peter can be creepy sometimes." Derek soothed.

"Hey, I resent that." Peter shouted over everyone's laughter.

**UGH I have the flu and it feels like I'm dying:( But here ya go! Tell me what you think:) **


	18. Chapter 18

The weekend went along nicely, until it didn't. Derek suggested they had a training session together and while Nathan agreed almost immediately his other Batas looked a little cautious, like Derek was going to kill them all. Although when Peter suggested he and Connor pair up, Derek's wasn't quite sure until Connor pointed out that he could learn more from Peter and it could help his position in the pack, Derek agreed. Stiles was the only one to sit out as he was pregnant, but that doesn't mean he couldn't watch. And watch he did. Obviously Derek was kicking everyone's ass because he wanted to impress his mate, but near the end Derek got distracted by Stiles and Nathan took the opportunity to tackle him and they ended rolling around on the ground, laughing. So that went perfectly fine.

It all went bad...well good maybe. Stiles started getting shooting pains in the morning during breakfast, at first they weren't that bad but he as still worried so he told Derek.

"Derek, I think someth-Ahhhh!" Stiles wrapped his arms around his baby bump and fell bracing himself for the impact but was caught by his mate.

"Sty! Stiles! Is it the baby?" Derek shouted panicked. He looked at Scott "Call Deaton, tell him there's something wrong with the baby." When Scott didn't move right away Derek growled out "NOW!"

They moved Stiles into the den and pulled out the mattress they use on pack nights and made it up with Stiles and Derek's bedding. It made Stiles feel a little better having the scent of his mate surrounding him. They laid Stiles on his back, Derek sat next to him rubbing soothing circles on his shoulder. Isaac stepped forward and reached out to touch Stiles but quickly stepped back when his Alpha growled.

"Do you want us to go?" Nathan asked. "I'll understand, you're in a delicate time and you could do with less stress."

Derek looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "What kind of godfather would you be if you weren't here through the rough times?" He asked with a smile.

A chuckle escaped Nathan , "True. But I'll send away my Batas if it make you feel more comfortable."

"It's okay, if you trust them then so do I. And anyway the extra protection would be good."

"Derek...hurts" Stiles said breathless.

"S'okay, I'm here baby, I got you. Its the cub its time to meet our baby. You thought of any names yet?"

Stiles knew Derek was trying to distract him, maybe it would help but the pain is so bad. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet. Remember when you told me about Laura and how she would always talk about your first cub, but how you would always say that you didn't want a cub anymore. But one time I was snooping around your room just after we got together and I saw a note book. It had baby names on the first page." He took a deep breath and looked into Derek's eyes, "Emerald was the first name on there for a girl it was circled. Maybe we should call her that, its a beautiful name."

"Really?" Derek asked breathless, he can't believe Stiles found that book, he had it hidden.

"Yea, Emerald Hale."

"Hale?"

"Yes, Hale"

Everyone crouched in defensive positions including Nathans pack when the door flew open, but soon settled down when they realised it was Deaton. He looked over at Stiles and saw how pale he was, how he was sweating and how his face was scrunched up in pain.

"How long has he been like this?" Deaton asked Derek.

"About 20 minutes. Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?"

"He's in labour." Deaton answered calmly.

" .Fuck. How are you calm? You need to help him. I can't take the pain away, trust I've tried, so help him." He all but growled the words out. Deaton nodded.

"The stuffs in the car som-" He didn't even finish before Nathan was out the door getting the things. He came back with a box of medical equipment and an I.V. When they had everything connected to Stiles, Deaton announced it was time for the C-section to begin.

"It's going to hurt because I can't use anything to take away the pain, as it could affect your cub." He looked up at Derek. "Try and take as much pain away from him without hurting yourself in the process." At Derek's nod, Deaton begun.

Stiles screams could be heard for miles around and although Derek tried to stop the pain he couldn't.

"Come on baby, its almost over" He tried to sooth, but Stiles was screaming.

There was blood all over the bed and when Derek looked over at Stiles' tummy to see the progress, he regretted it immediately. Deaton had a long cut near the bottom of his bump, it was deep and it looked like he was digging around a little. So he looked back at his mate, kissed his forehead, and whispered loving promises in his ear. This carried on for 20 minutes, Derek only listening to his mates and his almost born daughters heartbeats, when he heard a small cry. He whipped his head around so fast, Stiles was surprised it didn't give him whiplash.

His baby girl was finally here, after all those long months, she's finally here. Stiles looked over at his daughter in her blanket, and when Derek whispered "She's beautiful." Stiles relied, "She looks a little like a potato." And cocked his head to the side. The pack laughed and Stiles, he felt something. He was scared but he knew he had no control over it, so instead he whispered:

"My beautiful baby girl, my mate, my pack I love you." Then everything went black.

**I'm Sorry, but you never know what could happen next, right? RIGHT!?**


	19. Chapter 19

When the pack heard those words they somehow understand and that scared the living shit out of them .Derek suddenly felt cold and empty, like something was ripped out of him. He put his sleeping daughter into the mosses basket and ran over to his mate.

"Baby." He said tears falling down his face. "Baby wake up. Emeralds here and s-she needs you, I-I need you. Y-you cant just l-leave us here w-without you." He begged whilst rocking his mate, that was when Melissa and John burst through the door and saw what was happening.

Scott stood shaking, not saying anything until his roared out a "NOOOOO!" and ran over to his best friend and took him from his mates grasp. "Stiles come one buddy, wake up." He pleaded shaking him by the shoulders.

"Boys, that's not going to do anything for him, he's gone and he isn't going to come back by you both asking him to. Is he?" John shouted over everyone's wolf whining and human crying. Both packs were whining or crying in fact, feeling they had lost a pack mate, that feeling was hard to overcome.

Derek took a hold of Stiles gently and pulled him into his arms, he looked at his face. His skin paler that normal, eyes shut. Lashes skimming his cheeks, lips slightly parted, he looked so peaceful. Everyone sat in silence for about 5 minutes, no one daring to move a muscle, until Emerald started to cry. When John made a move to go and see his granddaughter for the first time, Derek was on his feet running in front of the mosses basket, crouched into a defensive position growling. John stepped back, looking at Derek then at the pack then back to Derek, confused.

Deaton broke the silence. "Derek's going to be far more protective of his child and pack now that his mate has gone. No-one should be near the child for a few months, its for the best." he said looking over at Derek who was taking a hold of his daughter and moving over to Stiles

"Okay" Everyone said quietly, and John backed away, and moved over to Stiles. Derek put Emerald on the mattress, next to his mate and stood in front of them, daring anyone to move any closer. When John moved closer Derek growled. "Derek that's my son and my granddaughter, you can't keep them away from me."

"You don't understand anything, step away." He warned.

"Of course I understand, I lost my wife and now I've just lost my son. There's no recovering from that Derek."

"Humans" He spat "You don't understand, not in the slightest. Stiles was it for me, there can never be anyone else. Do you know what happens when someone's mate dies? No, you don't. It feels like some part of you is gone, empty. If i didn't have Emerald, I would be dead in a few days, and Scott would become an Alpha. So don't say you understand, because you never will! .Back" At this point, Derek was in tears, heartbroken, but that didn't stop him from being pissed of and scary. John got the message and back off. "You all need to leave."

"Derek please" John pleaded.

"Please let me have some time with my mate and daughter, I'll never get it again."

"Son, he's gone." Derek didn't acknowledge him, instead he just growled out "LEAVE." So everybody does, because in one way or another they understand.

Derek turns back to his mate, who he will never see smile again, never see him laugh, never see him as a father. And Stiles, he will never be there to meet his daughter.

He looks at here properly for the first time, she has Stiles' eyes. His beautiful, whiskey coloured eyes. He didn't stop the tears from flowing as he looked over at his mate. "She has your eyes" He says. "She looks beautiful baby, I wish you could be the one to help me raise her and I wouldn't have to do this by my self. Because you know there will never be anyone else, never."

The front door opens and Derek instinctively drops down into a crouch and growls. He sees his pack come through, how sad they are.

"We cant stay away, not now." Boyd chocked out.

"Okay." Derek lifts his head and howls, it sound miserable, angry, hurt. All in all it sounds like the most horrible thing in the world, the pack joins in.

"Geez, guys keep it down, you're about to wake my daughter." They all turn and look at Stiles in shock.

"Awha-" Derek starts but cuts himself off, marches over to his mate and kisses him. The most soft but demanding kiss they have ever experienced.

"I'll always come back to you, always. Never doubt that." He says softly. The rest of the pack climb onto the bad all touching Stiles but being careful of Emerald.

That's how Melissa and John found them an hour later so they joined in. They has there family back, there pack back. And they all loved it.

**END**

**Sucky ending, I know but I tried to write a good one. Thanks for all your reviews they are amazing:) This fic turned out to be completely different to what I had in mind, but I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoyed it! Mwah!**

**Eburn x**


End file.
